Only Love
by Mystical-Maiden
Summary: He loves her. She loves him. Simple right? Wrong, admitting this to yourself is easy, but telling the one you love how you feel is hard. Maybe all you need is a push in the right direction, well here comes the push... XF COMPLETE
1. Prologue

ONLY LOVE

DISCLAIMER: Slayers belongs to someone other then me.

AN: Well, this is the final re-write of Only Love. I hope you enjoy this version; the other one was tedious and hard to understand… I hope this is easier.

Please note I do NOT have a beta, so please forgive any mistakes I may have made, I do do spell check and read over my work but there are always things missed.

Reviews are as always appreciated.

PROLOGUE

As the day dawned, bright and crisp, a small town nestled in a valley awoke excited. For today the final preparations for their annual fair were being made. Tonight, travelers from all over the world would arrive to take part in the celebrations, which would span over a week. The famous 'love fair' was renowned for love being realized and requited.

It was understandable that the townsfolk would be excited; after all they were a loving community and delighted in aiding those having troubles with love. This was also not mentioning the exorbitant amount of money that the tourists brought in with them.

This was not all however, for news had reached them of a group headed their way. The news had been in the form of warnings of the destruction this group left in their wake but that was not what had caught the towns attention. This group had, according to witness accounts, been having a lot of problems to do with love.

Much to the townsfolk collective disappointment, their latest reports seemed to tell them that two pairs had already been formed. It was only the fact that it was the remaining two travelers who had truly caught their interest that kept their spirits up.

A Mazoku and a Ryuzoku, the townsfolk whispered to one another in excitement. A demon and dragon both in love… or so they were told. They could hardly believe their ears. Both were clueless to the emotions of the other and unable to take the chance besides and all because of the history between their races.

This was exactly the sort of problem the townsfolk had waited for! They would aid the pair in confessing their love and would be able to boast of their achievement for years to come!

After all, they repeated to themselves, what else was a love fair good for?

XFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXF

"Gourry that's mine, give it back!"

"You weren't looking at it I thought you were done with it."

"Well in that case I'll take this and this and this! Oh… and the last drumstick!"

"Lina that's not faaaair!"

"Yes Miss Lina, Mister Gourry is right. In the name of justice I believe I should have the last drumstick."

Three people were… arguing… loudly over a large pile of food, Lina, Gourry and Amelia as always completely immersing themselves into the joy that was food. Three other people sat to the side. Zelgadis as always ignored the proceeds and contented himself with staring gloomily into his cup of coffee. Xelloss watched with a mix between disgust and amusement, humans were such strange creatures.

Filia shook her head as she stared at her friends, still unable to believe the spectacle they made of themselves whenever food came into the picture… even polite Amelia turned into a raving animal at the sight of a well-roasted chicken.

"Every day… every meal… why am I not used to it yet?" She muttered to herself. Xelloss shook his head silently agreeing with Filia's statement. They both sighed again and sipped at their tea.

It was too early in the morning for the two to be arguing so they contented themselves with pretending the other didn't exist. But then again, they had been arguing less and less… Filia just wasn't rising to Xelloss' barbs like she used to. This confused everyone, especially Xelloss who had come to enjoy their arguments, not to mention the meal that they always presented him. He had taken to discretely observing her, trying to see what had changed… nobody changed that drastically so quickly unless something big was going on…

Filia sighed again and glanced at Xelloss out of the corner of her eye, discretely watching him. She followed his movements, each one controlled, his entire demeanor calm… yet she knew beneath those cool, handsome features a cruel tempest raged. How could someone so… dangerous… so vicious look so peaceful? She helplessly followed the movement of his lips on the teacup, his throat moving as he swallowed. How could someone make drinking tea such a fascinating sight?

Xelloss tilted his head slightly, shifting and settling himself more comfortably. Then one of his eyes flashed open and Filia found herself helplessly staring into it. There was something so wild in that gaze, something primal. She realized she was staring and made herself sniff in disgust and turn away, inside however she was quivering, why did he arouse such sensations within her? Xelloss watched her turn away with something like curiosity before turning back to his tea, his eyes closed once more, though he still watched.

Filia looked down at her tea with another sigh, fighting the tears that threatened to rise at the helplessness she felt. How could she feel something like that for him? He was a Mazoku, the epitome of all things cruel, he was evil incarnate… her eyes drifted back to him before she wrenched them away.

'He can't feel love. He can't feel love!' She chanted the mantra repeatedly in her head, wishing she could kill the same emotion in herself. Lust, she was sure he knew quite well… though no doubt it was lust for power rather than a fair face that he was most familiar with. But love… that was something that she had been taught was impossible for a Mazoku… not only impossible… but harmful.

Filia bowed her head not wanting anyone to see the anguish she felt swirling through her, not wanting anyone to notice the pain she knew was clearly visible on her face. She breathed in a slow practiced manner, fighting with her emotions as she had done for so very long. A single tear escaped her eye and she felt her control snap.

She stood quickly, forcing up dredges of irritation as she glared at her three eating companions.

"If you're going to be like this then I'm going to…" She paused and took a breath, fighting the pain again as she desperately searched for an excuse to leave. "Then I'm going to see how far the town is… any signs, you know?" With that said she fled, tears already streaming from her eyes. Why did something that was supposed to be so wonderful hurt so much?

The group watched her run down the path until she disappeared around the bend. They exchanged confused looks, Zelgadis' expression slightly disgusted as Lina and Gourry had food falling from their mouths.

"What's wrong with Miss Filia?" Amelia looked concerned, the others shrugged and continued their daily activities. Xelloss opened his eyes and stared after Filia with a slight frown. The emotions that had been surrounding her… they were not like her… his eyes narrowed. Without a sound he vanished as well.


	2. Chapter 1

ONLY LOVE

DISCLAIMER: Slayers belongs to someone other then me.

AN: Well, this is the final re-write of Only Love. I hope you enjoy this version; the other one was tedious and hard to understand… I hope this is easier.

Please note I do NOT have a beta, so please forgive any mistakes I may have made, I do spell check and read over my work but there are always things missed.

Reviews are as always appreciated.

CHAPTER ONE

Filia ran, not caring where she went or what she went through to get there, the only thing in her mind being to get away. Away from the group and their constant presence, away from her friends with their well meaning questions and aid and most importantly… away from him. Her tears had slowed as she ran, concentrating on the movement and blocking everything else out.

She paused a moment, glancing around as she realized she truly had no clue where she was. She had left the path as soon as she was out of sight and now… she stamped her foot in frustration of what her emotional state had caused her to do. She stood there fuming for a few moments before, as quickly as the emotion had come, the irritation faded leaving her tired.

She sighed and headed over to a large tree, sitting down on one of the exposed roots and placing her head in her hands with a shaky sigh as she closed her eyes, feeling so incredibly tired and not even knowing why anymore.

XFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXF

Xelloss had followed Filia as she ran, he knew that she was lying; he had felt the despair rolling off her in waves. She lied a lot now, he considered as he attempted to pinpoint her location through the interference in the woods.

In the time they had travelled together the young Dragon had changed. She began to seem almost corrupted in some ways. She lied all the time, and at times he felt her hatred when she watched the humans and the golem interact. She was no longer righteous and proud… no, nothing like that at all anymore… now she was always sad… no, more than sad.

It had taken a while to build, and Xelloss had originally put it from his mind, as she had never seemed overly different when he was around, sure, there had been an underlying hint of sadness in her anger but over time that over took and soon… sadness was all he could taste.

She was depressed.

Why this concerned him he wasn't really sure. After all, she was a Ryuzoku, why should he care if she was sad? It meant sustenance for him either way. He was a Mazoku, they were natural enemies, it was a fact that did not even need to be voiced and yet… he found himself growing more and more concerned. He decided it was just him worrying about losing such an appetizing food source… what else could it be?

Having lived such a long time, Xelloss had spent a lot of time studying the other races. He had always been an incredibly curious creature, living by the adage that even if curiosity killed the cat, satisfaction brought it back again… but then… he'd never really liked cats and had always thought of himself as more like a wolf and far smarter than a cat besides.

Having studied the Ryuzoku quite thoroughly, after all, one must know ones enemies; he understood exactly how dangerous deep depression was for one of the creatures. The Ryuzoku were pure beings… according to them at least. But they were polar opposite to the Mazoku, so whilst he thrived on the depression of himself and others it would slowly drain Filia to the point of killing her. That thought alone was disturbing, more so than it should be… the most disturbing part however… was that he cared!

Having located the Gold in a clearing not too far away he began floating through the trees, not needing to bother teleporting, she wasn't moving. Being a scholar of sorts he had to admit that her condition, despite disturbing him greatly, was a source of curiosity to him. He made up his mind that he was going to ask her why she was depressed, what was pushing her into that spiral… and what the emotions he kept sensing from her were.

"Miss Filia!" He called out to her as he approached her location, half warning her of his approach and half testing whether she would reply. He could see her in the distance, curled up at the base of a tree.

Filia's head came up as her sensitive ears caught what she could have sworn was him calling her name… she bit her lip, mentally chiding herself for having once again allowed herself to hope. Her eyes narrowed in self-recrimination. Xelloss could feel the despair wafting from her like tentacles as he came closer, but she did not see him as she buried her face in her hands again. It was only a moment before she began crying.

"Oh please no…" she half sobbed, "I don't want to cry anymore!" The last word was dragged out of her in a keening whine. She bit her lip hard, drawing blood as she fought with her emotions, hunching into a ball as she lost the battle, tears streaming down her cheeks and sobs wracking her form. Her whole body shook and she felt so weak…

Xelloss moved closer and froze shocked by the force of her emotions. 'Self-hatred? Her? Depression, despair, fear and anger… why are all these emotions negative?' Xelloss shivered slightly as her emotions energized him, made him feel so strong… and yet…

Suddenly she threw her head back and screamed to the sky causing Xelloss to almost fall from the sky in shock, it was only years of practice that stopped him from hitting the ground, he glared at her in irritation.

"Why?" She screamed. "Why did I have to fall in love? And with HIM, what have I done to deserve this? Why? Why?" She broke off as the sobs overcame her voice, curling tighter, trying to block everything out. Trying to understand.

"How can I love him? It's not possible, it can't work, and it WON'T work. He doesn't love me, its impossible for him to love me… I know this. So why does it hurt so much?" Her voice was a broken whisper as she bowed her head, too tired to even sob. The tears now running silently unchecked down her pale cheeks.

Xelloss recovered from his shock and moved next to her, confused. 'Is this why she is upset? Love?' He frowned as he felt irrational anger rising within him, directed not at her but at… his face creased in concern.

'Why does the idea of her loving someone anger me?'

Xelloss reached out and gently wiped the tears from her face, not entirely sure what was making him do such. He pulled back, however, and forcing a smile, as she looked up at him in shocked nervousness.

Filia pushed herself up against the tree until she was sitting, frowning up at Xelloss as he floated before her, head tilted slightly to the side in thought. They were silent for a long time, just observing the other until Filia couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"What?" She asked with annoyance coloring her voice though really she was feeling almost too drained to feel much of anything. His smile became wider as he crossed his legs, laying his staff across them. His eyes opened slightly so he could observe her better and she immediately cursed herself for getting caught in his gaze.

"Hmm, well, I was just wondering why a virtuous and righteous dragon maiden would tell such an obvious lie. Weren't you taught it was bad to lie by your stuffy elders?" His tone, though as mocking as always, failed to get even the slightest rise out of her. She stared up at him for a moment before forcing herself into turning away and staring at her hands.

"How did you know I lied?" She asked, voice soft, glancing up at him. Xelloss lost his smile, his eyes opening fully as surprise crossing his face before he closed them and just stared at her, his face expressionless. Filia shifted nervously, frowning at him, confused.

"Are you sick Miss Filia?" He asked finally, his voice was soft and confused. He floated closer and looked her over. "You don't look sick… but you must be… how could you forget otherwise?" He muttered, almost to himself.

Filia blinked, opening her mouth to ask what he was talking about, what had she forgotten? Standing in front of her now he gave her a look of slight concern, mixed with his confusion.

"Filia… I am a Mazoku… remember? Do you know what Mazoku feed on? Negative emotions. And do you know what that means?" He stared down at her, watching her reactions. "I can sense emotions."

Filia's eyes widened in shock… 'I forgot he was a Mazoku? Impossible! But… I did and I… Oh Cepheid… he can sense my emotions!' She shook her head, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to speak; however she found herself incapable, so great was her shock.

"You really did forget didn't you?" Xelloss shook his head in disbelief. 'Could it be, she doesn't hate me as much as I believed? In order to forget what I am…' His voice betrayed his surprise as he continued. "How could you have forgotten something that you remind me of daily!"

He paused as he looked her over again, looking as though he was seeing right into her soul, though his gaze was tainted with confusion. His gaze did not betray the questions running through his mind. 'Does she actually not mind me? Just not hate me? Or is she too busy thinking about the person she loves to worry about what I am?' That thought saddened him much more then it should. 'What is it about this Dragon that causes me to feel so much?'

'Please don't let him know, please don't let him know!' Filia repeated the same thing over and over in her mind and she felt the fear rise within her. He would kill her if he knew; make her life hell before throwing her to the wolves. She watched as he looked thoughtful for a moment before focusing back on her. 'Please don't let him know, please don't ask me, please don't know!'

"Perhaps you would care to explain something to me Miss Filia? This has been bothering me for quite some time now." He made his tone deliberately offhand.

She began to truly panic as he opened one eye to look at her. 'He knows, oh Cepheid he knows!' He stepped closer to her until his open eye was looking directly into her own wide ones. 'He's so close, I'm going to blow my cover. But I don't want him to move away. So close, but then he'll know. Get me out of here. So, close. HELP!'

Suddenly he felt her fear, he had been too distracted by his thoughts to notice that her nervousness had been increasing. 'What is she afraid of? She's looking at me… she's afraid of… me...?'

Xelloss stared at her in something akin to horror and felt his eternal mask begin to crumble as a sharp stab of pain travelled through his heart. He stared at her, for the first time in his existence the one who feared him was someone that he wished more than anything would never fear him...

He then felt anger rising within him. She feared him, how dare she fear him? After how patient he had been with her, not reacting when any other Demon would have slaughtered her, for warning her and helping her… deep inside him something cried as he fought with his very nature… if she was going to fear him… then she was going to have a very good reason.

Filia stared up at him as his expression darkened and he seemed to come to a decision. He shifted his stance and she held her breath.

"XELLOSS!" Lina's voice cut through the clearing and Xelloss flinched in slight surprise and then growled lowly. Anger covering his face as he glanced in the direction her voice came from. Turning back to Filia he stood so she knew she would be unable to stand. He was obviously not done with her yet.

Lina came running full tilt into the clearing. She took one glance at their positions and gathered up a fireball. She took a few steps closer, glaring at Xelloss.

"Leave Filia alone." She ordered in a dark tone. Xelloss stiffened, eyes opening slightly as his grip of his staff tightened. Lina's glare deepened. "I'm warning you Xelloss." His eyes opened fully and Filia shivered. There was murder in that gaze. She felt herself unconsciously push further into the tree, moving away from the angry demon before her.

"Back away or I'll be forced to Dragon Slave you." Lina told him, voice deadly calm. Xelloss stiffened further, eyes flashing angrily. "Order me around… that's it. I'm going to kill her." He muttered. Filia's eyes went wide.

"You can't, you'd hit Filia too… which considering you're trying to save her from me would defeat the point." His voice was low, mocking, malevolent and he shifted his stance, ready to fight.

::Xelloss do not kill the Inverse girl, she may come in useful later:: Zelas Metallium's voice echoed through his mind. He began to protest but she cut him off. ::Don't argue with me Xelloss… come and see me when you're done playing.:: He suddenly sighed and relaxed his stance, turning to face Lina while Filia gave an inaudible sigh and relaxed slightly.

Xelloss glared at her, murder in his eyes. "You should feel lucky. My Mistress has asked me not to harm you. But remember this for the future." His voice oozed malevolence as he spoke. "Stay out of the affairs of the Mazoku and Ryuzoku. They are none of your concern." He teleported away leaving only his voice echoing behind him, carrying with it the hint of his dark power.

"You may be strong Lina Inverse, but so am I. I will be back." His voice faded leaving Filia shivering and Lina glaring at nothing. Finally Lina sighed and looked to Filia who appeared to be in shock.

Filia looked down confused. 'Why did he do that? Why was he so angry? Lina always orders him around… What was he going to ask me?' She groaned softly, 'what is up with me today?'

Lina hurried to her side. "God Filia, can you go ten minutes without me having to save you? Sheesh. Come on; let's go back to camp. I want to get to that town quickly, I can't wait to taste all the yummy food." She led the Dragon out of the forest talking about different types of food she wanted to eat. Filia ignored her, still confused about Xelloss.

She blinked in surprise as she realized they were back at camp. Shaking her head she set about helping take the tents down and put the breakfast things away. Amelia looked over at Filia after some time and gasped.

"Oh Miss Filia! Are you ok? You have dirt up your arms and on your face." Filia frowned and glanced at her arms. She was right she was filthy. She bit her lip uncertainly and looked over at Lina.

"Miss Lina… there is a stream nearby… would you mind if I went and bathed quickly? I… need to recover…" She murmured and she sighed.

"Be quick about it Filia, I want to get to that town by lunch time!" Filia just nodded and hurried to the stream. Kneeling beside it she looked at my reflection and sighed.

"Even if I do manage to finish this quest I will never be able to go home. They will never trust me again, not when I have travelled with him." She shook her head and cupped the water with her hands, washing her face and arms.

"I'll start a new life. I'll do something I want to do… I'll have my own home… my own life…" She trailed off and turned away from the stream. Trying to crush the welling sadness within her. "Even if I'm alone." She sighed and then hurried away, it wouldn't do to keep everyone waiting.


	3. Chapter 2

ONLY LOVE

DISCLAIMER: Slayers belongs to someone other then me.

AN: Well, this is the final re-write of Only Love. I hope you enjoy this version; the other one was tedious and hard to understand… I hope this is easier.

Please note I do NOT have a beta, so please forgive any mistakes I may have made, I do do spell check and read over my work but there are always things missed.

Reviews are as always appreciated.

CHAPTER TWO

Xelloss floated aimlessly, thoughts running rampant through his mind. He growled slightly in frustration. He hadn't felt this confused since he was newly created, when everything was a mystery and a learning experience…

He forcefully cut his thoughts off, sighing as his emotional turmoil eased to a more manageable level and he teleported away. His Mistress had called for him. He didn't have the time to spare to think about this right now, he had lingered overlong as it was.

He appeared before his Mistress, his head bowed low in submission… though at that moment he felt anything but submissive. Anger was rolling around beneath the seemingly calm surface he chose to portray and he could feel his instincts screaming at him to kill something… and soon.

He felt his Mistress move towards him but remained motionless, it would not do to challenge her. She took his hands and drew him up, one of her hands reaching down to run through his hair in a calming motion. Xelloss felt his smile become slightly more natural as he leant into the touch. Apparently, she was in one of her nurturing moods.

"I am not mad at you my Xelloss… the Inverse girl annoys me too… but she may come in handy some time in the future… and Lsama may not appreciate our killing her besides."

Xelloss sighed and raised his head to look at his Mistress. Her long blonde hair fell about her shapely shoulders in waves, seemingly caressing the golden skin. Her golden eyes were gleaming mischievously at him and he felt the first prickle of nervousness, after all… he was the Trickster Priest… but he had to get it from somewhere...

"You are confused Xelloss… I can feel it. My little scholar," she said fondly, pushing his hair back from his face in an almost motherly gesture, which she was in a way, he supposed, "always so curious and eager to learn. I will answer your questions… for now."

Xelloss opened his eyes, allowing his normally cheesy smile to fade to a more serious expression. He paused and the questions flew through his mind, considering which he should ask first? What did he need to know more?

"Mistress…" he began finally, though uncertainly, nervous as to her reaction to what was probably a question as blasphemous as they come. "Is it possible for us to love? It is such a pure emotion… would it not cause us great harm?" He frowned, his eyes focused on the glowing orb in his staff. "Yet I can sense the love of the humans and not be harmed… why?"

Zelas moved to her throne and sat down, looking thoughtful. Xelloss allowed himself to float and crossed his legs, laying his staff across them. He watched curiously as she thought, perhaps she too had wondered this.

"It is possible." Xelloss stared at her in shock when she said this. It was? "A Ryuzoku may hate and so may we love. Love, although a supposedly pure emotion in itself, causes pain. It is a blessing and a curse and so… it does not seem to harm us… possibly because in many cases, love and lust go together… it is the other emotions paired with love that cause us harm."

Xelloss nodded slowly, lust he understood, sweet and intoxicating, like the finest of liquors. He paused, thinking about this next question.

"The Ryuzoku, Filia." Zelas nodded to show she knew whom he was speaking of. "She feels love for someone… and it is causing her depression… why is it that I cannot feed off her depression… I have no such qualms about feeding off the Chimera… how is the dragon different? Is it because of what causes her depression?" Zelas stared at him, an eyebrow raised.

"You truly do not know?" Feeling uncertain Xelloss shook his head and so she smiled, mischievous and dangerous, her sharp teeth gleaming. "Ah, well, you will understand in time." She turned her face away, waving a negligent hand.

"I have had enough of answering questions, go back to your little toys. But remember Xelloss, do not harm them… we may need them later."

XFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXF

Xelloss teleported to the place he had last seen the group, not feeling too eager to see Lina. It was possible that one day he might be. But all she was now was a little pawn, a toy soldier, and more than anything an annoyance. Still, he had his orders and he would follow them through. Locking onto Filia's signature he teleported to a closer spot and glanced around.

"You stupid Jellyfish!" Lina yelled. As usual, Gourry just looked confused.

"What'd I do Lina?" He asked. She just huffed and turned away, expression frustrated. Filia who was walking a little behind watched as Gourry stared at her for a moment, a considering look on his face, before leaning down and whispering something in her ear. Lina blinked and then smiled, a pleased blush covering her face. She grabbed onto his hand and they continued on, the argument forgotten.

Filia smiled softly glad they were happy. Her eyes shifted to Amelia and Zelgadis. The two were talking happily as they strolled along… well… Amelia was talking happily and Zelgadis was listening. As she watched Amelia stumbled on a rock and would have fallen if Zelgadis hadn't caught her. The two smiled softly at each other, blushing slightly, before continuing on.

Looking down, Filia kept walking. Berating herself for her selfishness. Her friends were happy, that should make her happy, so why did she feel anything but? Why did she feel so envious and angry that they had such happiness but she did not? With a put upon sigh she fought with the depression within her again. Wiping at the solitary tear that escaped.

Xelloss floated next to her, hand half extended towards her. He frowned and shook his head retracting his hand, not even sure why he had felt the need to reach out in the first place. Filia suddenly looked up and saw him. He smiled at her, and opened an eye curiously when she smiled slightly in return.

Filia opened her mouth but he shook his head, glancing at Lina who was only a few steps ahead. Filia followed his gaze before sighing and closing her mouth again without speaking. Xelloss gave her a shocked look, which gave way to curiosity.

::Since when have you listened to or obeyed me, little dragon? Where is your spirit? Your fight?:: Xelloss' voice whispered in her mind. Filia looked away, back towards Lina and the rest. She said nothing for a moment before narrowing her eyes in frustration. Knowing despite his ignorance of the fact, it was his fault she was like this.

::I have no idea what you're talking about Namagomi.:: She replied glaring at him, and was surprised when Xelloss grinned before vanishing.

XFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXF

Xelloss watched the group as they continued on, discussing the town as they walked. Pulling out a guidebook and flicking through it, he listened absently. Most of his attention focused on the silent dragon. His eyes narrowed, what was it about her that affected him so?

"The town! We're nearly there!" Xelloss glanced up from his book before looking back down, flicking through a bit more. Filia blinked as the cry pulled her from her daze and then looked to the others. They had stopped beside a sign. She hurried to catch up, trying to put Xelloss from her mind.

"How far is it Miss Lina?" She asked, wanting nothing more then to get to the town so she could sleep, could forget everything for a while.

"It shouldn't take us more then another hour Miss Filia." Amelia told her and Filia smiled at her in thanks.

"And then we can eat!!!! I wonder what food they have!" Lina began bouncing around happily. Gourry joined her as Zelgadis rolled his eyes.

"What town is it Miss Lina?" Amelia asked curiously from beside Zelgadis. Shaking his head in slight disgust and closing the guidebook Xelloss teleported into their midst.

"The town is called Alea. And there is a fair on beginning tonight, how serendipitous."

He had barely finished his sentence before Lina attacked, grabbing him in a headlock. She began shouting unintelligible words at him as Xelloss frowned; Filia bit her lip, knowing he was not happy with Lina at the moment. A moment later a guidebook materialized in an annoyed Xelloss' hands and Lina upon seeing this let him go.

Glaring at Xelloss Lina spoke quietly. "This in no way makes up for what you were going to do this morning." The rest of the group became suddenly interested in the conversation. "You were going to kill Filia!"

Amelia gasped, Gourry looked confused, Zelgadis frowned and Xelloss sent Filia a warning look as she opened her mouth to contradict what Lina had said. Lina seemed to take the look the wrong way.

"Leave her alone!" She shouted as she turned her attention to the book in her hands. She read to herself for a moment before raising her voice. "Alea is a town famous for it's fun loving people, amazing foods and it's famous Love Fair. Hmmm, this just might be an interesting stay." Filia watched as Lina and Gourry exchanged looks, as did Amelia and Zelgadis.

She glanced up at Xelloss who seemed irritated before bowing her head. 'A love fair. Wonderful, just what I need, rub some salt in an already stinging wound.' A lone tear made it's way down her cheek. 'Life's not fair.'

He glanced at Filia as her pain reached him again. 'What is wrong with her today? It's just another town with another fair, it's not like she HAS to go.' He ignored the small part of him that wanted to cheer her up telling himself he shouldn't get involved. Shrugging he turned to Lina.

"Are we going to be able to get accommodation or will we be camping by the road again?" Xelloss personally didn't care as he didn't need a lot of sleep and rarely stayed with his toys anyway, but Filia was looking very tired….

"They'll have a place for us to stay if they know what's good for them!" Lina yelled and he sighed. Why oh why couldn't he kill her? He nodded and turned to head into the town.

Xelloss then felt someone grab him from behind and in the split second it took for him to check his instinct to lash out, he was shoved to the ground. He growled mentally as Lina stepped on his back and headed to the town. The swordsman and the Princess looked shocked before he laughed and followed her, the Princess looked sad as she hurried after the others. The Chimera stepped on his back as hard as he could.

He slowly stood and watched them as they laughed and walked toward the town. He opened his eyes and stared, growling low in his throat as he watched. 'I'll kill them; they dare treat me this way? I'll murder them, rip them limb from limb and make them watch as lesser Mazoku eat their intestines. I'll eat their still beating hearts before their dying eyes. I'll…'

::Xelloss… calm yourself…:: His Mistress' voice swept through him.

Xelloss teleported away, he needed to calm down or he would end up going against his Mistress' wishes… and he couldn't do that, no matter how he felt. But their time would come. And when it did, he would enjoy every moment of it.

Filia came out of her shock slowly. There was no way her companions were that stupid… no way they could be so suicidal… and yet the evidence was right there… they had done the unthinkable… how could they be so stupid! Did they have any idea who he was? What he was capable of?

They had just gravely insulted Lesser Beast Xelloss… the General and Priest of the Beast Master Zelas Metallium! Filia pulled a resigned face. Well, that settled it, they were all going to die.

She began trembling. Rage was slowly building beneath the surface of her shock. Her tail appeared and began sweeping back and forth in agitation, her fists clenched and she took a deep breath.

"ARE YOU PEOPLE CRAZY!?" She screamed at them causing the group to stop and look at her in shock.

"What are you talking about Miss Filia?" Amelia asked in concern. Filia planted her hands in her hair in frustration, she had thought better of Amelia… but she had obviously fallen in with evil companions.

"I'm talking about XELLOSS! Do you have any idea how powerful he is? What he could DO to you? He is the most feared Mazoku after the Lords… even more so in some cases! Do you think he got that reputation by being a powerless fruitcake?" They stared at her in complete shock. Filia admitted she was feeling rather shocked too… she hoped nobody would connect the dots and realize why she had automatically come to his defense. Then Lina threw back her head and laughed and Filia felt her rage giving way to shock again.

"Xelloss? Powerful! You're kidding right?" She scoffed. "I'm more powerful than him and I'm human! He runs away from me, so he doesn't have to face me." Gourry nodded his head in agreement with Lina.

"Yeah, I watched him." Filia stared at Gourry for a moment before turning back to Lina dismissing the idiot swordsman from her mind.

"You deluded fool! You are nothing compared to his power! He doesn't fight you because his Mistress orders him NOT TO. We are only safe so long as the Beast Master tells him to leave us alone! You believe you are so powerful? I would love to see you do some of the things he has done!"

Zelgadis raised an eyebrow.

"Enlighten us. What has he done?" His tone telling Filia louder then words that he believed she was insane.

"How can you not know?" She stomped her foot. "Tell me, could you kill thousands of Ryuzoku with one sweep of your finger, and not only live to tell of it, but not be at all depleted in magical energy?"

Lina and Zelgadis looked at each other and laughed.

"Oh that." Lina scoffed. "We know all about that. That wasn't his own power it was his Mistress'. He could never hope to do that himself."

"You're wrong. It was him!"

The group looked at each other, shrugged and then turned away.

"Nice story Filia. But it wasn't his power." Lina told her, leading them down the road. Filia froze, and watched as they walked towards the town again… they weren't listening! Despair welled in her again as her anger drained away. Did they truly heed her that much, did they think her that useless that they wouldn't even heed her words?

They weren't listening… how could they not be listening?! Did they want him to kill them? Groaning she sank to the ground, her head in her hands, her eyes closed. Lina was cocky, she decided. With so few beings strong enough to fight her, she didn't think anyone could beat her. She may have the power to cast a Giga Slave… but that wasn't exactly an attack you could use every day, especially since she had sealed it.

Sighing she sat up and shook her head. She'd watched Xelloss closely. She'd been drawn to him the moment she saw him. And that scared her. So she watched. She knew what he hid behind that nearly flawless mask. He wasn't called the Trickster Priest for nothing.

He'd probably find the idea of her in love with him hilarious, she considered bitterly. Her heart clenching Filia stood and began to follow the others, there was no sense in being left behind.

Amelia glanced back and smiled slightly in relief when she saw Filia following, albeit slowly and a fair bit behind. The young Princess was worried about their Dragon companion. She wasn't herself.


	4. Chapter 3

ONLY LOVE

DISCLAIMER: Slayers belongs to someone other then me.

AN: Well, this is the final re-write of Only Love. I hope you enjoy this version; the other one was tedious and hard to understand… I hope this is easier.

Please note I do NOT have a beta, so please forgive any mistakes I may have made, I do do spell check and read over my work but there are always things missed.

Reviews are as always appreciated.

CHAPTER THREE

Xelloss floated in his chambers on Wolf Pack Island the air around him alive with power as his rage spiraled almost beyond his control. No matter what method he tried, whether it usually calmed him or not, he could not bring himself back into a more reasonable state.

He growled slightly, his aura swirling around him as his agitation increased slightly. Those creatures he was forced to travel with, those despicable unworthy parasites who even the lowliest of Mazoku creations outranked in his eyes. Their actions earned them nothing but the right to die a long and painful death and they would, by his hand, the moment his Mistress tired of them.

A malicious smirk crossed his face even as he slowly lowered himself to the floor, some of his rage drained by the very thought of his mistress. Still, he could imagine his revenge on the group. The idiot swordsman, the chimera, the sorceress… he paused thoughtfully as he considered the last. He supposed he could spare the Princess, for she was merely an annoyance and had not actually participated in the insulting behaviors shown by others of late… besides she might actually come in handy later.

The only other one with any sense in her was Filia and that still surprised him somewhat. As a Dragon, and a Golden for that matter, Filia was rather… different. Oh that wasn't to say that she didn't annoy him at times or fall into her habits taught by her elders… but as a whole… she at least knew who and what he was.

He turned and stared out the window, eyeing the forest spread out below him. He could hear the wolves howling in the distance and he tilted his head slightly. Something had disturbed them, but no matter, he thought absently, they would come and get him if he was needed.

He almost curiously noted the last of his rage fading as his thoughts returned again to Filia. She was a strange being to say the least. These depressions of hers were incredibly dangerous, and the reason for them? Falling in love! He shook his head in disbelief.

"Trust the Ryuzoku to complicate things like this." He muttered to himself wryly. "They go on about love as if it is the most wonderful thing and then when they feel it, they get depressed about it!" he paused as a thought occurred to him. "Unless she is depressed because of WHO she loves…" His eyes opened and a frown touched his face at that thought.

"But… how could that cause her to become so depressed? Perhaps to discover why she is depressed, all that is needed is to find out exactly whom it is she loves. Once that is done it should be a fairly easy task to…" Xelloss cut himself off, shaking his head, disbelief crossing his face.

"I'm going soft!" He growled to himself in slight disgust. "I was about to suggest making them love her so she wouldn't be depressed anymore!" He sighed and jumped onto the windowsill, staring out unseeing.

"I'm really losing my touch! Filia is affecting me in ways I didn't think were possible. Going out of my way to make her happy because I can't stand to see her sad…" His brows furrowed, his expression confused, concerned.

"And what is this emotion I feel? Anger that she loves someone… possessiveness… and mixed through it all… something that burns, something that… fills me… it hurts and yet… it heals…"

All the confused emotions he had been suffering ran through his mind, his pain at her fear of him, his concern at her depression, his sadness when he realized she was in love, his dislike of seeing her tears… he froze, his eyes opening to stare at his reflection.

"Could it be…?" He whispered his voice choked in fear.

::Come to me Xelloss, I can feel your turmoil.:: His Mistress' voice drifted through his mind. Without pausing to consider he immediately went, kneeling on the floor before her, desperately trying to stop the shaking in his hands.

'What do I feel? What is this emotion? Is it possible…?' Zelas knelt in front of him and took his hands, holding them gently.

"I have never seen you this shaken Xelloss. Not even the day I created you… what disturbs you?" His eyes rose and met hers despite himself. Zelas looked through him and then smiled, releasing his hands to stand, her expression amused and yet almost tender.

"Do you truly not know what that emotion is?" The question hung in the air, the knowing tone dispelling his faint hope and his head dropped, eyes closed in an effort to distance himself from the truth of his situation.

"I had hoped it was not what I thought Mistress." His hands clenched as his emotions warred within him once again. 'Lsama help me… I do love her…'

"You worked it out my Xelloss." Zelas' voice was warm, pleased before softening. "Why does this disturb you so?" He raised his head, a defeated smile on his lips.

"I am a traitor Mistress… to love is bad enough… but to love a Ryuzoku!" Xelloss' head bowed again and he summoned his staff, his hands clutching the familiar weight. After a long moment his eyes focused on the jewel and an idea half formed.

"Should I see to myself Mistress?" His staff was suddenly snatched out of his hands and he was drawn up from the floor, Zelas glared at him in a rage unlike anything he had ever seen.

"I forbid you to kill yourself Xelloss! If I find out that you put yourself into a situation that will kill you, you will not know the end of my displeasure!" He stared at her in shock.

"But Mistress…" She sighed, her expression faintly irritated, all rage gone.

"Xelloss. I knew you would fall in love one day. It is how I made you." He looked up at her in confusion.

"But…" Zelas smiled and ran her hands through his hair, silencing his protest. Xelloss felt himself relaxing and closed his eyes, a small whimper escaping.

"Mazoku you may be, but I made you with a wolf in mind, and a wolf needs a mate. I am the Beast Master after all." She smiled and gestured at the wolves littered around the room. "The Ryuzoku is good for you. She tests you and yet is intelligent enough to step back when needed. You are not a traitor… though feel free to think of it as tainting innocence if it makes you feel better."

Xelloss nodded as Zelas released him and stepped back to her throne. He sat himself on the floor and began focusing on his new emotions. This would take a little getting used to.

'But she loves another.' A small part of him whispered. He studiously ignored it however, that wouldn't matter. Now he knew what he wanted… so he would have her in the end… right?

XFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXF

While Xelloss raged to himself in his rooms, Filia followed the others towards the edge of the forest. She was lagging a fair way behind, feeling both angry and disappointed in her companions, and yet so too did she feel disgusted with herself for her reaction on Xelloss' behalf.

Slowly her surroundings filtered back into her conscious mind, something trickling into her consciousness, through her silent ranting, causing her to stop mid step, looking around uneasily.

Something was terribly wrong she knew that immediately. The forest had gone completely silent, no birds were singing and no insects sounded. There was simply… silence. Her senses picked up an incredibly familiar sensation and despite herself she shuddered, she knew what that feeling meant.

"Miss Lina!" She called out, worried. The group stopped and Lina turned back to her in irritation.

"Let it go Filia! He is not more powerful than me!" Filia shook her head, her unease growing.

"No, Mazoku, there's Mazoku!" Lina rolled her eyes and turned away again.

"Let it go Filia, just let it go. I am the most powerful." Lina then turned and stomped towards the edge of the trees leaving Filia gaping after her. Moments later Lina shouted in success as she spotted the town, and suddenly she was shooting away through the air, Zelgadis and Amelia following with Gourry running to catch up.

Filia looked around skittishly, trying to find where the Mazoku were hidden. She couldn't see them, she shuddered with nerves, this was bad. She could feel them... they were all around her and her friends had just abandoned her. She took a deep breath, knowing she had to transform if she wanted to have a chance against them.

Something scuttled past her feet, claws raking down her legs and she cried out in pain, shuddering as laughter rose around her. The malicious sound did nothing to help her confidence. Desperately she looked towards the edge of the trees and then she was running.

She had to get into the open, she had to reach the edge of the forest. The sudden appearance of Mazoku in front of her caused her to shy back and in that moment of hesitation they were on her.

She screamed as claws and teeth dug into her and desperately gathered the energy to transform when her arms were pulled behind her and something was clipped onto her wrists. Within seconds she felt her power being forcibly drained away.

"No." She whispered in terror, her entire focus on her rapidly fading power. This was bad. This was very bad. They'd put some sort of magical harness on her… she couldn't use any magic. Filia heard evil laughter and couldn't help the shiver that went down her spine.

She felt the Mazoku's tainted magic winding around her and screamed as it crashed through her, excruciatingly painful. She felt herself fading; the last thing she heard before blacking out was the evil laughter of the one holding her.

XFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXF

A slap around her face roused Filia into opening her eyes. She slowly blinked, looking blearily at the stone floor before her in confusion, she could barely move and was feeling very cold. She could feel liquid trickling down her arms and when she managed to move her head to look was shocked to discover blood.

She realized the Mazoku had clawed her more then she originally thought… and it did not bode well for her now. Her arms were still bound behind her back. Slowly she raised her head, unsure of what she would see.

"Well looks like the little Ryuzoku woke up. Good, wouldn't have been much fun if you were asleep for all of the entertainment now would it?" The chamber she was in echoed with laughter and she looked around, terrified and weak from pain.

There were hundreds of Mazoku, all leering at her and talking amongst themselves. Her eyes sped around the cave, desperately looking for a way out, for some kind of hope in this situation. All she saw was Mazoku after Mazoku of many shapes and sizes… though all of a lesser rank than she had encountered in recent times.

Slowly her ears adjusted to the noise and she began to catch snippets of conversation, the subject of which did little to dispel her thoughts of imminent doom.

"She's a gold. I thought they'd all died out, this'll be a treat."

"She looks delicious that's for sure. I can't wait to get a taste."

"I heard that the Lesser Beast travelled with a gold, kept it as a pet. I wonder how many there really ARE left."

"Such a rare delicacy… even now her fear is delicious."

"I'm so very hungry…"

She shuddered as the same sentiments travelled through the crowd and she could almost feel their hunger radiating from them. This was not going to be pleasant; she clenched her eyes shut in despair. 'This is not how I wanted to die!' she screamed silently.

A loud boom echoed through the room scaring her and causing everyone to turn and stare at the large Mazoku who had addressed her before, watching with anticipation as he stood in front of her.

"Our wanderings brought us a very delicious morsel today. We were lucky enough to stumble across a lonely Ryuzoku, and not just any kind either… we've captured a gold! I believe we will feed well today… very well indeed."

The chamber echoed with jeers, laughter and words mixing together to create a terrifying din. The Mazoku in front of Filia turned to her, and she tried not to shrink back as he jeered at her, his eyes running over her hungrily.

"We're going to have a lot of fun with you Goldie. A lot of fun." He laughed.

Filia closed her eyes helplessly; her body shaking with the stress the Mazoku energies were placing on it, and her inability to heal herself. She swayed on her knees, the pain in her arms rising and she bit her lip, silently screaming for help.

::Someone… anyone… oh Cepheid… Xelloss! Help!::

XFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXF

Xelloss' eyes snapped open as he felt the tail end of Filia's desperate call and he stiffened with a low growl.

"What is it Xelloss?" His Mistress asked, a slight frown on her face as he had stopped mid sentence in a rather humorous account of his manipulations of his companions.

"Filia… I just heard her call for help." He straightened and called his staff back from Zelas. "I must help her. Something isn't right… I felt pain…" He glanced at Zelas who nodded, a slight smile playing with her lips.

Xelloss bowed in thanks and Zelas watched her favourite fade from sight and then shook her head with a sigh, a mix between irritation and some curiosity filling her as she leant her chin on one hand. Her smile was wry as she shook her head.

"This was not part of my plan…"

Xelloss appeared in the town he had left the others heading for. Surely if he found Lina, surely he'd find Filia. Or at least they had best hope that was the case, he considered darkly as he walked purposefully into the inn stopping when he saw Lina and the others at a table... but no Filia. With a frustrated growl he teleported to where he had last seen the Dragon. Mentally berating himself for having not just done that in the first place.

"Mazoku!" He snarled in complete rage as his senses screamed at him. "Oh, they will pay for this." He concentrated on following the aura of the Mazoku and smiled in something like triumph when he felt where it headed. "Right into home territory… fools."

He followed their trail until he reached a large cave, cautiously sensing for Filia, his concern growing as he sensed but a faint presence that assured him she was indeed within the cave… and alive. He was amazed that there was nothing to stop him following the Mazoku in… no shields, no traps… nothing. He smirked darkly; they were obviously dumber than he had originally thought if they were unable to even do that.

His eyes narrowed and he slipped into the shadowed entrance of the cave, the shadows wrapping themselves around him as he made his way inside. Once there he looked at the scene before him, eyes flashing in rage as he took in Filia's state. She was barely conscious and had obviously been toyed with a little before she woke from the overload of Mazoku energy that in her current state would have rendered her unconscious.

He sighed… she had been weakened badly by her depression, for normally such a weak group of Mazoku would have been nothing more than an irritation to her… no more potent than a vaguely uneasy feeling running through her. So how was it that these Mazoku rendered her unconscious? For despite her constant exposure to him she had never showed any truly adverse reactions to his own considerable power had she?

He shook his head to clear it of his thoughts, here he was supposed to be rescuing Filia from these pitiful excuses for Demons and instead he was pondering about things that could easily wait. His eyes ran over the group, judging them quickly, picking out the most threatening of them, planning his actions.

Once he was sure that none were going to attack at a moments notice he turned his attention to Filia, silently moving away from the entrance of the cave to a dark outcrop on which he could easily reach her if he needed to, and where he could not be seen by any in the group.

He quickly catalogued her state, understanding reached as he spotted the cuffs around he wrists, though he had to wonder where such worms as these got their hands on such an item. Her arms were bent at an uncomfortable angle and Filia was bleeding sluggishly around the cuffs. As he examined her, his mind began to race with plans and options, though he continued to be distracted by her state.

His eyes narrowed in absolute rage as he saw the claw marks around her throat, running down over her bodice. The one who did that, he promised mentally, was going to be in a world of pain before he died… a world of pain.


	5. Chapter 4

ONLY LOVE

DISCLAIMER: Slayers belongs to someone other then me.

AN: Well, this is the final re-write of Only Love. I hope you enjoy this version; the other one was tedious and hard to understand… I hope this is easier.

Please note I do NOT have a beta, so please forgive any mistakes I may have made, I do do spell check and read over my work but there are always things missed.

Reviews are as always appreciated.

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

Filia kept her eyes closed as she focused on not fainting. She was having trouble breathing and it was making her panic a little. She took as deep a breath as she could and slowly let it out, desperately fighting the terror that was rising within her. She could feel the cloying power of the Mazoku all around her and it was making her feel very ill.

Claws digging into her back made her cry out in pain, falling forward only to twist to the side just before she would have landed on her face. She lay on her side, breathing shallowly. The Mazoku laughed, cheering and obviously savoring her pain and weakness.

Her eyes opened minutely and she gazed fuzzily at the crowd, a bitter smile touched her lips and she shuddered as blood ran down her back. Even if she had been able to use her magic… there was no way she would have escaped now, she was too weak, had been for a while now.

Her eyes opened more as a familiar energy flared on the edge of her senses. She frowned, her eyes moving around the room, was Xelloss here too then? Was he part of this group who planned to kill her? Despair filled her, why of all people him? Her eyes closed and she slumped more, her body all but giving up, why fight if even he wanted to kill her?

Xelloss growled mentally as he watched Filia all but cower on the floor. He stared hard at the Mazoku who had clawed her; mentally running through the various torture methods he was going to put him through. He could feel her despair even from here and was sure this was the only reason the Mazoku were holding their ground, feasting on the powerful emotion. His heart clenched as she lay still with her eyes closed, she was giving up.

::Filia.:: He called to her, wanting to bring some life back to her. She shifted and opened her eyes, the blue depths slightly fuzzy.

::Xelloss…?:: Her mental voice was weak and he found himself reaching out, curling his power around her mind, giving her some of his confidence. He felt her relax slightly though she was still far too weak. He smiled as he felt some of her despair fade before frowning when it returned stronger than before.

::So you have come to kill me?:: She whispered to him, a deep sadness and strange longing mixing within the despair. ::I always knew you would one day… when you tired of me… I had thought I had more time though…:: An echoing sadness grew in him as he watched a single tear slide down her cheek. ::At least it's you…::

::Silly Dragon.:: He chided, his voice gentle as he discretely built his energy around her, shielding her from the other Mazoku. ::I'm not here to kill you.:: Filia looked up, hope entering her eyes. ::I'm here to save you.:: He then shuddered as complete joy slid through his mind, he pushed it aside however and finished his shield.

He began to withdraw from her mind only to find he couldn't for Filia was mentally clinging to him and to remove himself forcibly would hurt her. Xelloss felt a small sliver of triumph run through him. Where was the one she loved now? He wasn't the one being held onto as though the world would end if she let go.

He gently extracted himself, moving slowly and carefully to not harm her. Once free he turned his attention to the Mazoku who were now observing Filia in some confusion.

"I can't feel anything…" One of them muttered to the Mazoku beside him. Others muttered their agreement, shifting nervously back and forth. One grew enraged and threw a bolt of black energy at Filia who shrieked and flinched back only to gape when it bounced back at the Mazoku who was obliterated with a loud boom.

A dark energy crackled around Filia, black and purple sparks showing before it slowly faded away as though it had never been there. Xelloss smirked; he loved the effects of that shield. An absolute horror ran around the room and one Mazoku spoke up tentatively.

"I heard a rumor… that a higher Mazoku was travelling with a group that included a Gold…" Xelloss' grin became manic as he relished in the mixed emotions that rose at that statement.

"Don't be stupid," another Mazoku growled, "nobody would lower themselves to THAT." That started a break out of arguments, which amused Xelloss to no end. He was mentally snickering and enjoying the irritation and hate flying around the room.

"Then how do you explain the shield!?" One finally roared out above the rest causing everyone to go silent. The large Mazoku grabbed the tiny one he had been arguing with by the scruff of the neck and lumbered up to the shield.

"If she is not in contact with a Higher Mazoku, then how do you explain this?" He yelled as he threw the Mazoku at Filia, the shield once again flared to life and the Mazoku was obliterated. Filia who had been watching the proceedings in exhaustion smiled faintly.

"He's right you know." She whispered past her torn throat. Everyone turned to her in shock, even Xelloss, but she just looked down again. The Mazoku that was in charge slammed the other out of his way as he lumbered up to her, sneering down at her.

"Oh is he now little Goldie? You think you can fool me, no self respecting Mazoku would travel with ANY Ryuzoku." Filia snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Not even if ordered?" She asked scornfully. The Mazoku ignored her.

"And if any did…" He continued as he moved closer. "I'd see to it that they died like the pathetic worm they are." She raised her head to stare him in the eye, her hatred clearly visible though only Xelloss was able to feel it through his shield, though it was muted because of his own rage.

"I look forward to seeing you TRY." She snarled. There was a grumble of discord amongst the other Mazoku and one looked at her closely, scurrying forward to sniff at the air around her before shrieking in fear.

Xelloss sent out a bolt of energy as the pathetic creature started yelling, "it's him, it's him!" cutting it off and causing it to writhe on the floor before exploding. He grinned maliciously as he watched the other Mazoku scurry around in shock. 'How pathetic.'

"Who travels with you Goldie, who is it? Which Higher do you go with?" They shouted in various ways and Filia snorted.

"You're fools. FEEL it, feel HIM… as I do." They shouted conflicting orders.

"Why does he protect you Goldie?" One shouted out and Filia sighed.

"Because he owns me… I am a pet, a toy, a meal… and he is possessive of those things he considers his own…" She curled into a ball on the ground, losing energy as her blood drained from her.

"I wonder if I should call him?" She murmured almost to herself and Xelloss began to grow alarmed as he felt her fading away again, her strength fading much quicker now she was no longer fighting. He concentrated on keeping her awake and in his worry let the shield slip, with a roar the lead Mazoku dove forward and slammed his claws into Filia's stomach causing her to scream.

Xelloss immediately teleported to them and viscously stabbed the Mazoku with his staff, draining its life force into the jewel, his eyes open with rage. The Mazoku jerked, and screamed in pain. Filia watched from the ground, blood surrounding her as she lay helpless.

She wondered if her claims were true… perhaps being a pet to him wouldn't be so bad… she would have his attention… and he obviously cared in some way… enough to act on her behalf. She felt herself fading as Xelloss twisted his staff, obviously reveling in the Mazoku's pained cries as it faded from existence in one of the most painful ways.

He turned and his open eyes met Filia's as hers closed. A faint smile played about her lips even as her head lolled helplessly.

"Xe…ll…oss…"

XFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXF

Xelloss quickly checked her over with a glance and knew he had to act quick, that last blow was more than she could handle and she was fading fast.

Xelloss turned to face the Mazoku before him. Rage coursing through him, fighting for release. He fought for control he couldn't lose it now. Had to get Filia out. Could kill them later, save Filia first.

"You seem to have damaged something of mine." He growled lowly, rage in his eyes, the Mazoku before him were shifting in fear.

"We didn't know!" One cried out causing him to laugh meanly.

"I don't care." He said. "You damaged something that belongs to me, and so I will damage something that belongs to you."

"But we don't have anything!" His rage was building and an all-consuming need to destroy was taking over. He smiled, a dark, cruel smile.

"You have yourselves." He said before stabbing a small Mazoku by his feet, and sending out a bolt of energy killing three others. He stepped forward and with a snarl flew into an attack.

His staff sliced through Mazoku after Mazoku. And it wasn't long before Xelloss was covered in blood, and he glared in disgust, they weren't even PURE. Still the battle raged on. Xelloss was completely consumed by his rage as he fought.

One by one the Mazoku fell until only Xelloss remained. Splattered with their blood and a bloodthirsty smile on his face until the sound of a pained breath caused him to shiver and his eyes widened… Filia!

He turned and hurried to her side, a hand carefully resting on her neck. He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt her pulse, weak but there. The power he had gained from the battle was thrumming through him as he wrapped his cloak around her, cradling her in his arms and wincing as she whimpered in pain at the movement.

"I'm sorry Filia… I'm so sorry." He whispered brokenly before steeling himself and teleporting out to the forest near the inn the group was staying at. He gently lay her on the ground in a clearing and created a shield around her, protecting her from anything that might come.

"Hold on a second Filia, I'll make sure you have a room then I'll heal you up." He hesitated for only a second before teleporting to the inn and heading straight for Amelia. He grabbed her and vanished back outside leaving behind a shocked group. Amelia blinked at the change of scenery and then gasped as she saw Xelloss.

"Why Mister Xelloss you're covered in blood! Are you hurt?" Xelloss ignored the question and stared at her sternly.

"Which is Filia's room?" He asked her steadily. Amelia blinked and looked uncertain. Xelloss twitched in irritation at her stalling. "This could be a life or death situation Miss Amelia, now which is Filia's room!"

"Number seven… but what's going on Mister…" Xelloss teleported them back into the inn and then vanished again leaving Amelia gazing blankly at the table, "…Xelloss…" The others who had sprung to their feet when she vanished blinked at her appearance and slumped back down.

Xelloss appeared back where he'd left Filia and carefully scooped her up again, teleporting them into her room and placing her gently on the bed. He carefully unwrapped his cloak and placed a hand over the wound in her stomach.

"Hold on Filia. Don't you dare die on me." He muttered tightly before he set to work on the worst of her wounds.

XFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXF

Lina and the rest of the group were sitting in the common room at the inn, urgently discussing what had just happened. Amelia kept looking out the door and frowning and Lina finally got fed up with this.

"What are you looking for Amelia?!" Amelia jumped and frowned, her concern clear.

"Miss Filia still isn't here Miss Lina. I didn't see her come in… surely she should have been here by now…" Zelgadis looked up.

"She isn't in her room?" Amelia blushed slightly but shrugged with a worried expression.

"I'm not sure… I didn't see her come in…" Lina began to look worried too.

"What was that last thing she yelled? Didn't she say Mazoku?" Amelia shared a nervous glance with her. "And you said that Xelloss said it could be life or death…"

"Maybe we should check her room…?"

Lina jumped up and led the way up the stairs pausing at Filia's door. Inside they heard movement and forced the door open.

Xelloss glanced up at them from where he leant over Filia's partially naked form. He had been tending the wound that ran down her side. Lina and the rest gaped him. Xelloss was still covered in blood and Filia was still unconscious. There was a moment of confusion and then Lina's eyes narrowed and she powered up a fireball.

"Step away from Filia NOW Xelloss." He just gave her a disgusted look; the kind one gave a bug or something disgusting on their shoe. He reached out a hand to move Filia's hair out of the way of a wound on her shoulder and then had to stop and bat away the fireball Lina threw at him.

He growled lowly and glared at her before turning back to Filia and continuing his attempts to heal her. He then had to step in front of a fireball that would have hit Filia. He spun around and grabbed Lina by the arms, glaring into her eyes.

"Do that again MISS LINA and orders or no orders I will kill you. I am having enough trouble healing the wounds she already has I do not need you making MORE!" He pushed her into Gourry's arms and glared at him.

"Get her out of here before I'm forced to do something drastic." He then swept back to Filia's side and continued his work, grimacing as he worked on the wounds in her throat.

"Mister Xelloss… is she…" Amelia spoke up softly, hovering uncertainly by the door that Gourry had dragged Lina out of, but he could feel them hovering just outside the door and so sighed tiredly.

"She's alive," he said softly, "but it was close." His expression became vaguely sad as he realized how close he had come to losing her… and so soon after finding her as well! He shook his head and gently turned her onto her side so he could reach her back wound.

There was silence for a long time and Xelloss lost himself if the waves of energy that were running through him as he manipulated his chaotic energy into healing Filia.

"You're a Mazoku." Xelloss stiffened as he was brought out of his focus and shot Zelgadis a scathing look before turning away.

"Well done, I am amazed by the force of your intellect, I have not seen its like since I was in a battle of wits with a spoon." He saw the chimera twitch out of the corner of his eye and smirked, the worst of Filia's wounds were gone and once he removed the bands her own magic would help her heal the rest.

"How are you able to heal her? Her power should be fighting you… and why would you want to heal her in the first place?" Grunting in frustration Xelloss pointed at the bands still clasped around Filia's wrists.

"Those are power sealing bands, the point of them is to chain all of a beings power and, in the case of a Ryuzoku or Mazoku, their essence inside. The Mazoku that captured her somehow got their hands on some and used them to overpower her."

He straightened and turned to face them, expression blank. "That means that she can't fight my power as hers is currently nonexistent. Now, was that enough information or would you like me to tell you more while we watch Filia slip further?"

Amelia's eyes widened and tears filled them while Zelgadis glared at him.

"Why do you care?" He asked coldly. Xelloss' expression became dangerous and he slowly stepped up to Zelgadis.

"Perhaps I should ask you the same question. After all, this information is obviously more important to you then your companion's life, considering you are distracting me from HEALING her." His expression became smug. "Besides, we all know the answer to that question anyway." Filia made a gasping noise and he immediately moved back to her side, examining her, a perplexed line marring his forehead when he could discover no reason for the noise. Weak as she was she seemed to be out of immediate danger.

"Do you need any help Mister Xelloss?" Amelia asked softly as she watched him work, Zelgadis snorted and left the room angrily but she hovered a moment. Xelloss frowned in concentration before sighing and stepping back.

"Miss Filia needs to be bathed… she is covered in blood…"

"Will she be ok?"

"She's through the worst… but she wont be herself for some time… she lost a lot of blood and energy." Amelia stepped up next to him and looked at her sadly.

"I think she hasn't been herself for a long time… she always seems so sad." She whispered. Xelloss glanced at her before looking back to Filia's face; she was so pale...

"No… she hasn't." He forced himself to turn away. "Please look after her Miss Amelia… I will be back to remove the bands when she awakes… it's too dangerous to do it before then. If possible feed her some of your energy… she will need it if she wants to wake soon."

Then without another word he teleported away to the forest floating up to lay on a branch, staring back towards the village. He could see the townsfolk scurrying around with last minute preparations and sighed, leaning his head against the trunk.

"I think I understand a little better now."


	6. Chapter 5

ONLY LOVE

DISCLAIMER: Slayers belongs to someone other then me.

AN: Well, this is the final re-write of Only Love. I hope you enjoy this version; the other one was tedious and hard to understand… I hope this is easier.

Please note I do NOT have a beta, so please forgive any mistakes I may have made, I do do spell check and read over my work but there are always things missed.

Reviews are as always appreciated.

CHAPTER FIVE

Lina sat silently in the common room, staring out at the pre-midday bustle of the town. Filia was right, she reflected distantly. Xelloss was powerful… very powerful… but it was just so hard to remember that when you knew him… he was just so… fruity! He never seemed to attempt to prove himself or even show his abilities… he liked to fade into the background only showing himself when…

"Miss Lina?" Lina looked up, startled out of her thoughts by Amelia who was looking at her with a worried expression on her face, standing just near the door.

"I'm alright Amelia." She looked down, her guilt returning in the face of her friends' obvious discomfort. If only she had listened, if only she hadn't assumed what Filia was saying, then maybe…

"Is Filia alright?" The question was whispered and Amelia sighed as she sat down beside the sorceress.

"I really don't know Miss Lina. Mister Xelloss said she was past the worst but she looks so weak, so pale and still as the dead. He's gone somewhere and I made sure she was cleaned up… hopefully she'll wake up soon." Lina just nodded silently and turned away again.

The two girls sat quietly. Both worried about their friend, what exactly had happened to her? Lina shifted and bit her lip. Amelia glanced over in question and Lina attempted a smile.

"I can't help but feel it's partly my fault."

"You didn't attack Miss Filia, Miss Lina, the Mazoku did."

"Yes… but if I'd listened to her when she yelled out… she might have been ok. I don't understand how she couldn't fight them off though… I thought she was stronger than that…"

"Miss Filia has been… sick I think. She hasn't been well in any case. I think at any other time she would have had no problems but she just didn't have the energy to fight them."

"Coupled with the power sealing bands she had no hope." The two looked over as Zelgadis approached, Gourry following along behind.

"But how did Xelloss even know she was in trouble and why did he bother to save her? His behavior would normally be the opposite… especially with the way he's been treating her today…" Lina muttered.

"That's the question isn't it? But do we have a chance of his being honest and explaining?" Zelgadis' tone was wry. They fell silent, each lost in thought, though their eyes strayed to the stairs often, hoping to see Filia walking down as good as new.

XFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXF

Upstairs, Filia stirred. Her eyes fluttering open long enough to take in the fact she was in a small room before sliding closed again. She sighed, her body aching and feeling exhausted.

She drifted in and out of consciousness, not knowing how much time had passed. Though the next time she woke she was able to keep her eyes open for longer. The sun was still high and she could smell cooking from somewhere.

A soft knock on the door had her turning her head towards it. She tried to answer but her throat was too dry and so settled for watching the door. Her eyes widened when Xelloss' distinct head poked around the door.

"You're awake." He said softly as he entered, closing the door behind him. "That's good. You Ryuzoku are hardier then you appear at times." The last was said mostly to himself but she couldn't help but snort softly at the double-edged comment before shivering as a breeze blew inside.

"You're mostly healed and what hasn't been will be taken care of when we remove those bands on your wrists. Did you want me to do that now?" His tone was distant and Filia frowned, confused at his behavior but also worried about what could happen, before nodding. He paused for a long moment, examining her before moving to the side and picking up a glass.

"Water?" He asked, a faint smirk around his mouth, the first smile, Filia realized, since he'd entered the room. She nodded enthusiastically and then blinked in surprise as he gently propped her up and helped her to drink.

She watched him as he lay her back down, the glass vanishing from his hands. Xelloss watched her intently as his hands touched the bands. Her eyes drifting from where his hands touched her until she met his eyes, which were open and intent, nodding for him to go ahead.

He looked down, one hand cradling her wrist, concerned by its coolness. Filia's expression became bittersweet as he held her wrist. His hand was so warm and gentle and she closed her eyes as he carefully undid the first band, stepping back and watching intently as her power welled and settled around her.

Filia shivered as she felt part of her magic return, nodding at Xelloss when it had settled enough that she was ready for the next band to be removed. He gently removed the other band, stepping back again and watching with a strange pain as she glowed and smiled, her expression serene, her entire being radiating purity and innocence.

"Better?" He asked softly after a long silence in which Filia soaked in the sensation of her magic. Her eyes opened and she smiled at him, her eyes glowing with emotions he didn't understand.

"Much." He nodded and turned to place the bands in his bag, rifling through it for a moment, hiding his face without seeming to, not wanting her to see she had affected him. She watched him and then glanced around the room.

"Where are we?" He glanced at her in surprise.

"We're in Alea, at the inn. I brought you here after killing the Mazoku…" His expression was serious. "You're almost entirely healed but you lost a lot of blood and will probably feel it for a while. That's not mentioning the other things that have been draining your energy."

"Since you're awake I'll send someone up with some food. Then I suggest you sleep some more or else you'll never be recovered enough to travel further." He gazed at her for a long time before his eyes closed and he beamed.

"Imagine the irony of me looking after a Ryuzoku… if the others knew I'm sure I'd never hear the end of it! I wonder what has come over me lately when it comes to you Miss Filia…" He phased out leaving Filia staring at the place he had been standing, wondering why she felt he was trying to hint something.

Outside the room Xelloss sighed, his heart heavy. When her magic returned she had been so beautiful, so pure… so innocent, not for the likes of him to corrupt. His love would destroy her…

He turned and walked away from her room, downstairs towards the dining area in hopes of finding a serving person to take some food to Filia. He had no sooner stepped into the common area when his name was called amidst a wave of emotions so intense that he felt slightly giddy as they ran through him.

He turned to the group, their anxious and distrusting expressions amusing him as he stepped over to their table.

"How is she?" Lina asked quickly, anxiety radiating from her. Xelloss' expression was solemn as he shook his head.

"It's not good news I'm afraid…" The fear and grief intensified and a slightly insane grin crossed his face. "She'll be back to normal quickly and has woken." It took a moment for what he had said to sink in and when it did Lina jumped to her feet in rage.

"You little…!"

"May we see her Mr. Xelloss?" Amelia asked, cutting Lina off. Xelloss blinked, his head tilting to the side as he considered the princess.

"She needs to eat and rest…" he said slowly.

"Is she well enough to sit downstairs with us and eat so long as she returns to bed afterwards?" Xelloss' eyes narrowed in consideration, it would certainly be easier to keep an eye on her that way… he nodded and vanished back to Filia's room.

Filia who had begun dozing when Xelloss left opened her eyes and blinked at him in confused question.

"Do you feel up to going downstairs to eat? The others wish to ascertain their actions have not had lasting consequences." There was nothing in his tone to suggest what he was thinking and Filia stared for a long moment before nodding slowly.

"I think I can do that." Her voice was stronger than it had been and Xelloss smiled faintly, secure in the knowledge that she would be ok.

"Will you be ok dressing yourself or should I get you some help?" He was tempted to suggest himself, but didn't want to break this peace between them even for something so pleasurable. Filia flushed and glared at him slightly, no doubt knowing exactly what was going through his mind. Xelloss couldn't help but smile, she was so cute when embarrassed.

"Go get… Miss Amelia… pervert Namagomi." She grumbled and Xelloss rolled his eyes. When did that name stop meaning anything to him? He wondered as he did what she asked and teleported back downstairs to where he knew the group would be waiting to eat.

He blinked when he reached them, wondering if this silent group was truly the same one he had travelled with for so long. Shrugging it off as a human oddity he stepped up to the princess and smiled.

"Miss Amelia, I require some help with Miss Filia upstairs." He focused on the princess, his eyes closed and a small frown on his face. Amelia jumped up immediately and with a smile at the rest followed Xelloss up the stairs.

"Is Miss Filia ok Mister Xelloss?" She asked him softly, concerned by his silence and serious expression. He glanced down at her and then nodded slightly as he turned to the door.

"Yes Miss Amelia. She's fine." He turned and opened the door. '…I hope...'

"Oh Miss Filia, you have a visitor!" Xelloss called out cheerfully as he entered the room. Filia glanced over at him with an expression that was a mix of annoyance, exasperation and amusement.

"Yes, Namagomi, if you'll recall I sent you down to GET said visitor." Xelloss just beamed at her.

"Why, I do believe you're right Miss Filia." He turned to Amelia. "Miss Filia is still recovering from her ordeal and… requested…" he sent Filia an amused look, "that I get her someone to help her get ready for lunch."

He turned to Filia mischievous smile on his face. "I would have offered my aid but somehow… I'm not sure Miss Filia would enjoy that." His eyes opened slightly. "Or perhaps she would enjoy it too much."

Filia went bright red and screeched grabbing her pillow.

"OUT PERVERT NAMAGOMI!!!" She threw the pillow at Xelloss who laughing vanished from the room. Filia took a deep breath and tried to make her blush go away as she turned to a sweat dropping Amelia who just smiled at her.

"I'm glad you're alright Miss Filia, you were looking terrible when we saw you earlier. Mister Xelloss was very worried…" She mused softly before shrugging it off. "He said you needed some help?" Filia returned her smile.

XFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXF

Amelia glanced back once more as Filia shooed her out the door, her smile becoming slightly fixed. When the door closed Filia sighed and sank onto the bed, running a hand through her hair in slight frustration.

Amelia had been incredibly helpful as far as getting changed was concerned… but she was asking too many questions that Filia just didn't know the answer to. Questions Filia herself wished the answer to.

Aside from that… there was no way that Amelia was strong enough to help her down the stairs… and she was far too weak to do it herself. For a moment she wondered if she should just go back to bed… having gotten dressed took far more energy than she thought… she sighed, her eyes closing.

"Why Miss Filia… after all the effort you put into getting dressed you haven't even left your room yet! You Ryuzoku are such a strange race." Xelloss' voice startled Filia out of her exhausted daze and she glanced up, her brain moving too slowly to think of a comeback.

Xelloss gazed down at her, his smile seeming somewhat forced as Filia sighed and let her gaze drop to her hands.

"I'm so tired." She whispered. She jumped slightly as his hand came to rest on her shoulder, her eyes drifting up to his face. Xelloss expression was blank, hiding all his concern inside.

"Do you need some help getting downstairs? You need to eat and the others are all but ready to stampede up here to break down the door to check on you." Filia stared at him, silently wondering why he was being so nice.

Her heart fluttered as his expression became slightly concerned when she didn't answer immediately. Could he actually care? Could he… she mentally shook her head at her stupidity, her mistress had ordered him to… that was all it could be.

"I… yes please." For a second relief crossed Xelloss' face and he moved his hand down to take Filia's own. Their eyes met and for a second they wondered if the other could feel the same things they could. The moment passed when Filia lowered her gaze, fatigue on her face.

Xelloss said nothing, simply helping her to stand and supporting her once she was on her feet. Filia stood there for a moment, amazed she felt so weak, her legs felt like they could barely support her. Slowly though, Xelloss helped her out the door, not saying a thing.

They reached the steps and Filia faltered for a moment and Xelloss silently waited until she worked herself up, her grip tightening on him as she took the first step. It took some time but the reached the bottom with no mishaps and Xelloss guided her to the dining room where the group sat, only him seeming aware of the stares coming from everyone else there.

Filia sighed in relief as Xelloss helped her into a chair, blinking when a huge pile of food appeared before her. Her eyes shifted to Xelloss who gave her a pointed look, which she took to mean she was to eat all of it. She slowly picked up her utensils, wondering why he was being so helpful.

Xelloss leant back in his chair as Filia began eating, seeming completely at ease as he sipped at his tea. He pretended not to notice the glances shot between Filia and himself by the others at the table, as well as the looks they received from the others in the dining room… staff included.

There were so many emotions floating around it was almost difficult to separate them. His travelling companions were radiating some most appetizing emotions at the moment, though not nearly so addictive as Filia, he thought with a faint smirk.

His seemingly closed eyes drifted along his companions, rage, hate, fear and confusion… and none of the fools even knew what had happened! Irritation ran through him, dulled by his feelings of concern for Filia.

His eyes slipped to her, watching as she continued to make her way through the food he'd given her. He frowned slightly at her, she looked so exhausted… but there was the beginning of energy returning, that look in her eyes.

He tilted his head slightly, considering her as she focused on her food, the others being considerate enough to allow her to eat before they began to question her. He depression had not been as apparent since she had woken… he could still feel it there, just below the surface… but other things were keeping her attention from it.

He watched her, seeing her color returning, and her aura pick up and he saw that tiny smile appear and his expression softened, she'd be fine.

Slowly the food disappears into the bottomless pits most commonly known as Lina and Gourry and they turn to me, waiting for an explanation, their emotions rising again though Filia doesn't appear to have noticed the underlying tension.

"Let's move to the seats beside the fire, it would be a more comfortable setting." It wasn't exactly a question, as his eyes rested on Filia's slightly shivering form. Her eyes lifted and met his and a slight blush colored her cheeks as she smiled. Xelloss' heart lightened and he smiled slightly himself as he stood and strode to her side, helping her up, pushing the thoughts away as she leant into his side slightly. There would be time to explore the possibilities of this later…

Xelloss helped Filia to a chair beside the fire and then turned to face the others. Calmly waiting as they situated themselves, he ran his hand over the jewel in his staff, which he had laid across his legs.

"Alright Xelloss, explain. What happened?" Lina told him in a would-be calm voice. Xelloss raised his head and looked at Lina, face expressionless even as Filia's expression grew slightly anxious.

"Miss Filia was kidnapped by Mazoku. I got her out." He stated calmly watching as Lina tried to control her temper, no hint of his amusement on his face.

"That doesn't explain how she came to be unconscious, or how you came to be covered in blood!" Zelgadis ground out. Filia looked up from where she was staring at the fire.

"You were covered in blood? Did you get hurt?" Xelloss raised an eyebrow, a small mean smile crossing his face.

"Not one of them managed to touch me. The blood was all theirs." He paused and frowned, a memory filling his mind. "Well… some of it was yours… but mostly it was theirs."

Glancing at their annoyed faces he sighed and told them a very glossed over version of what happened. After he had finished there was silence as everyone absorbed the explanation.

"But…" Amelia spoke up slowly, "that doesn't tell us how you even knew Miss Filia was in trouble." Xelloss shrugged.

"Miss Filia called me… she called for help and I went to see what was going on." He said as though it was obvious, playing on his apparent weakness with curiosity.

"That doesn't tell me why YOU healed Filia rather then getting Amelia or someone else to do it." Zelgadis glared at Xelloss, daring him to contradict him.

Filia stared at Xelloss in complete surprise, begging him with her eyes to answer. Xelloss stared back at her for a moment watching the emotions roll over her ace, feeling them in the air. His eyes locked onto hers before he lowered his head so his bangs hid his eyes, hiding away.

"That is, and probably will always remain… a secret." And with that he teleported out, leaving the group staring at the place he had been before looking to Filia who had tears in her eyes, as she stared at where he had been, wishing she could reach him.

"He rescued me, healed me, and then helped me again… why?"

Nobody knew the answer.


	7. Chapter 6

ONLY LOVE

DISCLAIMER: Slayers belongs to someone other then me.

AN: Well, this is the final re-write of Only Love. I hope you enjoy this version; the other one was tedious and hard to understand… I hope this is easier.

Please note I do NOT have a beta, so please forgive any mistakes I may have made, I do do spell check and read over my work but there are always things missed.

Reviews are as always appreciated.

**CHAPTER SIX:**

Xelloss paced his room. Back and forth, back and forth, trying desperately to make some sort of sense out of what was happening around him. Trying to make heads or tails of his thoughts, trying to organize his emotions… trying to decide what to do next.

"Ok…" He said, not pausing in his pacing. "So we have Filia who is depressed because she loves someone who, from what I've gathered, not only doesn't love her back, but also holds her in some form of contempt. She has been growing weaker as her emotions drag her down, and as a result was captured by some lesser Mazoku and almost killed as a result."

Xelloss' fists clenched in remembered rage. To lose her so soon after finding her… the thought was far more painful than he had thought possible. A tired laugh escaped him as his anger cooled slightly.

"Who would have thought emotions could be so exhausting… I feel like I've been on a ride through rapids and hit most of the rocks on the way through." He paused and scrubbed a hand over his face. "And this habit of talking to myself is getting out of hand."

A soft yip from the direction of his bed drew his attention and he smirked at the wolf pup sitting there, watching him intently, curiously.

"You're right… you are listening… now you're awake." The pup growled slightly at his light tease as it watched Xelloss begin pacing again.

"Right, so we've established that I love Filia… though why her I will never know… so Filia is depressed because she loves someone… now the question remains… do I get her what she wants because I love her… or do I do the selfish thing and take what I want? Do I dare risk that she hate me for all eternity when what I truly want is the opposite?"

With a frustrated sigh he leant against the windowsill, looking out over the cove where the other wolf pups were romping in the warm shallow water. Wolfpack Island lay before him, rolling hills, deep forest and…

"XELLOSS COME HERE NOW!" His Mistress' voice echoed through the castle and Xelloss immediately teleported to her side, appearing before the throne and bowing deeply.

"For a creature of action… you seem to be stalling quite a bit Xelloss." Her voice was irritated and Xelloss sighed softly in frustration himself.

"It is difficult, Mistress, to be a creature of action… to take an action… when you don't know which action to take!" His mistress rolled her eyes.

"You can't even think of taking an action with Miss Ul Copt without your mind searching for a distraction." He raised his head, his Mistress was staring down at him, expression unimpressed.

"It is difficult Mistress… this is a situation I have never been in before, one I have not even the slightest experience in. I do not know where to even begin… I do not even know which path I should take." Zelas smirked at him, reclining on her throne.

"First thing. Try to get her to at least talk to you more without it being an argument. If you can have a conversation with her… without her attempting to kill you, without fear and anger… then you have a high chance of being able to woo her." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "In fact, why not take her to that fair in the town your pets are staying in?"

Xelloss glanced up, uncertainty plain on his face. His Mistress tilted her head, examining him with a faint frown.

"Try and cheer the girl up, I'm sure she'd appreciate that. You have to make sure that depression doesn't come back." A mischievous smile crossed her face and Xelloss wondered what she was going to do. Whenever that expression came to his Mistress it usually meant something interesting or entertaining was going to take place… however… with the way her eyes were fixed on him… Xelloss had the feeling that while it may indeed be interesting and entertaining... it might not seem so to him.

"Take some chances Xelloss. Seize the day as the humans are so fond of saying." She waved a hand flippantly and Xelloss sighed, his head falling forward, thinking she was missing the whole problem with this situation.

"Mistress… what if my advances are rejected? Will I have to fight for her? Would she even go with me if I win? I don't even know if she trusts me, let alone likes me." His hair was covering his eyes, hiding at least a small part of his turmoil.

"Well she trusted you to help her earlier and so she will trust you tonight." She laughed and stepped down to him, patting his cheek gently. "Believe me Xelloss, no matter how tired or depressed, there is no woman who can resist a love fair."

"Yes… the love fair." Xelloss said, with rather less enthusiasm than his Mistress. "Mistress… the positive emotions… this is a love fair, the concentration may seriously harm me!" Even as he pointed this out Xelloss couldn't help but feel that despite this being a very real problem, he was just looking for excuses.

"Don't worry about the positive emotions Xelloss." His Mistress' hands ran through his hair and he felt her power surrounding me. "Now go. Go win that dragon girl… or I'll be very displeased with you." Xelloss nodded and teleported away, his Mistress' predatory smile burned in his mind.

Xelloss appeared in Filia's room after having checked she was sleeping. He stepped silently to her side and gazed down at her for a time before moving to the window and letting himself gaze outside. His thoughts began to wander into the land of fancy, of what could be if he did indeed manage to win her… and wasn't he still feeling vaguely ill thinking like that.

Visions of claiming Filia as his own swam through his mind, her beauty, her innocence, and her purity, all belonging to him. And he would protect it rather than taint it, he would protect her from the world, for her innocence would belong to him, and he would…

"Xelloss…" Filia's voice cut through his thoughts and he stiffened slightly before turning to face her, a smile on his face.

"Hello again Miss Filia. How are you feeling?" She blinked up at him from her bed, before smiling back, still looking pale and drawn, but he was glad to see a bit of her spark in her eyes.

"Much better… um… why are you in my room?" Xelloss was surprised to find her voice held no suspicion or worry, only curiosity.

"Why I came to check up on you! And to ask if you were going to go to the fair later tonight." He beamed at her but his smile faded when she sighed and shook her head sadly.

"No, I don't have the energy to get around the fair on my own, so I'll be staying here." Xelloss stared at her bowed head for a long moment before finally taking a deep breath and tentatively speaking up.

"I… could help you if you really want to go…" Her head came up, her eyes wide with shock and a small smile on her face.

"Do… do you really mean that?" Xelloss nodded. "But what about the positive emotions? Won't they harm you?"

"You let me worry about the positive emotions. Besides… if it cheers you up it will be worth any discomfort I may feel." He smiled at her and slowly she smiles back and nods.

Xelloss beamed at her and with a wink begins to fade away. "I'll see you at dinner then, Miss Filia." And with that he disappeared as suddenly as he'd appeared, landing on the roof and scrubbing a frustrated hand through his hair as he sighed.

XFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXF

Filia shook her head with a confused sigh and slowly slipped from the bed, making her way to where she'd left her clothes. She had slept since Xelloss vanished earlier, pleading exhaustion to the others, unable to deal with the stares and speculation.

A glance out the window showed it was far later than she had thought… the sun was setting. Which did explain why Xelloss had been in her room, no doubt he was waking her for dinner.

Shrugging the thoughts away, Filia focused on the task of getting herself cleaned up and dressed. She carefully ran a brush through her hair, smiling faintly at her reflection as the last rays caught her hair and made it glow gold.

Her face grew serious as she examined herself, unsurprised that there was no physical evidence of her ordeal, simply a lingering feeling of exhaustion. She turned from the image and headed for the door, throwing one last glance at the mirror before she left.

She paused at the bottom of the stairs, searching the room for her companions. She sighed in frustration as she spotted them in the corner, carrying on as usual. Zelgadis glanced up as she reached the table and nodded, still somehow ignoring the spectacle Amelia, Lina and Gourry made when food appeared before them.

She gave him a small smile as she sat down, avoiding a piece of chicken that went flying only to be grabbed by Lina. She blinked as the plate before her was suddenly piled full of food, a steaming cup of tea seated peacefully beside it.

Her head rose and her eyes widened just slightly as Xelloss took a seat across form her, giving her a smile. Despite her confusion, and her exhaustion, she smiled back, her emotions swirling again. 'Does he care? Oh let him care… let it be true…'

"So Filia," Lina spoke up with her mouth full, making Xelloss pull a disgusted face before he was able to stop himself. Filia bit back a laugh and turned to the sorceress.

"Yes Miss Lina?" She asked her politely, hiding her uncertainty, watching as she grabbed another drumstick before replying.

"Are you going to this love fair thing?" Filia blinked surprised, she had thought she was going to ask her about what had happened after she somehow ran from the room.

"Um… yes… I am… are you going Miss Lina?" She asked, but she received no answer for Lina had jumped back into her fight for food. Shaking her head Filia focused on her own food, amazed that she was so hungry after doing so little since her last meal.

No matter, she knew she would need all the energy she could get to have any fun tonight. Her eyes flicked briefly to Xelloss before falling back to her plate.

'I hope I have fun…'

XFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXF

Filia focused on eating and Xelloss watched her calmly sipping at his tea. Apparently feeling his eyes on her Filia looked up before blushing and continuing to eat, a small odd smile on her face.

Xelloss smiled too, perhaps this would be fun, despite it being something he would not normally enjoy… unless he was ruining it… he considered with a mental shrug. His eyes focused back on Filia, watching intently as she took a sip of her tea and frowning slightly before sipping again and smiling. He relaxed, not realizing he had stiffened when she had paused.

He had put a special drug he had discovered on one of his travels into that tea. It was a special drug, which was used for people or in this case, dragon, suffering from exhaustion. It allowed them to have their energy back for short periods as it worked on restoring them.

It would give Filia the chance to enjoy the evening before the drug wore off and she needed to sleep again. He watched her drink the entire cup before sitting back with a sigh, he could see her eyes were lighting up again, no longer the dull blue they had appeared. The drug was kicking in. Good.

Lina, Amelia and Gourry finally finished eating and sat back for a moment. Lina and Amelia exchanged glances and turned to their respective partner.

"Ready to go?" Amelia asked Zelgadis happily making him blush slightly before he nodded and let himself be dragged out of the inn. The rest watched them go before Lina stood and grabbed Gourry and began following Amelia's example.

As they left the inn she turned around and yelled back to them. "We'll see you later, maybe we'll see each other at the fireworks display!" Before darting out the door and down the street.

Xelloss and Filia exchanged glances before shrugging. Xelloss stood and walked around to Filia holding out an arm for her, smile on his face.

"Shall we follow their example?" Filia smiled and standing up took his arm. She sighed softly as they left the inn too, heading towards the laughter and music they could hear. Content with the peace between them, it was enough for now.

Neither noticed the innkeeper along with various other staff watching them go. The innkeeper turned to his son motioning for him to leave, the boy grinning and running out the door, innocently dodging the pair as they walked. The innkeeper smiled, their plan was in motion... those two would be together by the end of the night, it was guaranteed.


	8. Chapter 7

ONLY LOVE

DISCLAIMER: Slayers belongs to someone other then me.

AN: Well, this is the final re-write of Only Love. I hope you enjoy this version; the other one was tedious and hard to understand… I hope this is easier.

Please note I do NOT have a beta, so please forgive any mistakes I may have made, I do do spell check and read over my work but there are always things missed.

Reviews are as always appreciated.

**CHAPTER SEVEN:**

They wandered slowly through the fair, silent. Neither knew what to say to the other and so they remained content with saying nothing. Xelloss smiled faintly as Filia laughed happily at the children playing around them.

Her expression was tender as she watched them and he felt something in him twist and shiver at the way it made her glow.

"Look at them Xelloss, so young and innocent… so happy, without a care in the world. They have no fears, they don't have to wonder if tomorrow the world will end or if they'll be attacked and injured…" Xelloss looked down at her in concern, tightening his grip around her arm.

"Isn't that what you're fighting for? To make sure that those children remain happy, safe and innocent? To stop the world from ending so they can enjoy it?" Filia looked up at him with bright eyes and smiled, her eyes shimmering and Xelloss found himself drowning again.

"Yes… that's exactly what I fight for." Her attention was then drawn to a stall full of jewelry, smiling as light reflected off the jewels. Her head twisted and her expression lit up.

"Pottery! Come on Xelloss!" She squealed in excitement, drawing a surprised sound from Xelloss as she dragged him over to the shop and picked up the nearest pot to examine it.

Xelloss chuckled at her childlike excitement, causing her to raise her head and blush, reaching out and punching his arm softly. Xelloss' smile widened, if she was game enough to punch him jokingly than he had to be doing something right.

"Hush you." She scolded jokingly as her attention was drawn back to the pots. After a moment she smiled at the lady selling them and grabbing onto Xelloss' arm again. Xelloss was amazed how right it felt having her there when his eyes spotted another stall and he grinned.

"Now this is something you have to have at a fair." Xelloss said cheerfully, leading Filia towards the stall, smirking as she looked up and around, eyes widening before she smirked up at him.

"Ice cream?" She asked in amusement. Xelloss grinned down at her and tapped her once on the nose.

"What's wrong with ice cream?" He asked, exaggeratedly pouting. Filia giggled as he pulled her up to the stall and ordered two cones, smirking at him as he practically vibrated in excitement.

"You're such a child at times you know." She laughed as the man handed her a cone and Xelloss pulled her away, not liking the way he'd been eyeing her.

"You live as long as I have and being mature all the time get's really boring, I find I simply must find a way to break up the monotony and being a child is really the best way to do it." Filia giggled again at his falsely serious tone.

"I suppose you'd never get bored if you did that." She smiled and Xelloss shrugged.

"Makes up for the emptiness a little. Gives me a chance to interact with others in a manner where they won't kill me immediately." Filia looked up from her ice cream in concern. "Being a Mazoku means a pretty lonely existence… I just happened to be luckier than most with my Mistress."

"What do you mean?" She asked softly. Xelloss tilted his head in consideration as they absently looked over stalls as they passed them.

"Well… my Mistress is not like the others, she has always been looked down upon by the others as being weak… yet she remains alive and sane where most have not. We believe that Lsama made her most like the beasts she rules and that includes a pack like tendency."

"Alpha, beta, gamma?" Filia asked in slight confusion.

"In a way. Mistress is as always at the top and we all obey her… but she treats us well… and more like her children when we're not on duty." Xelloss shook his head, a faintly frustrated expression on his face. "I'm fairly sure Sherra doesn't have to deal with Dynast prying into her love life."

"Mazoku can love?" Filia asked in shock and Xelloss frowned down at her.

"Of course we can. You can hate can't you?" He didn't mention he himself hadn't had a clue that it was possible until recently either.

"That's just…" Filia ducked her head. "I hadn't realized that was possible. I would have thought it would harm you…" Xelloss looked away.

"Love is painful, but isn't that so even for humans? There's so much uncertainty, jealousy, fear, lust… but they say it is also the most wonderful feeling when it is a requited love…" He trailed off and shrugged.

Filia simply nodded, not saying anything and they continued on in silence.

XFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXF

All of her initial excitement had worn off in the face of the revelations Xelloss had dropped on her. Now she didn't know what to say and so they wandered along in a slightly uncomfortable silence.

Frustrated shopkeepers watched as the pair moved by, exchanging glances with their neighbors, what were they supposed to do now? Everything had been going so well too.

"Hey Xelloss" Filia said suddenly, staring at a stall selling flowers. Xelloss glanced down at her in question. She tilted her head to the side, examining the displays, before looking up at him.

"Did you know that flowers have meanings?" Xelloss blinked.

"Yes, I had heard of that being true..." Filia smiled as they moved closer to the stall.

"The language of flowers was at one time used as the soul way of paying court to someone." She told him thoughtfully as she tugged him towards the stall, her eyes glistening as she gazed at the colorful array.

"They say that it was used as a way to press forward your suit in both a romantic and tentative way. Each flower has so many different meanings, a single rose can mean I love you, but it can also mean the giver wishes you to have courage."

"A rather complicated form of courtship." Xelloss murmured and Filia laughed softly.

"But romantic… women thrive on romance." His voice had dropped and she reached out, a single finger running over the petals of a bluebell, her eyes soft and far away. "To be something coveted and desired, to be held and protected and loved… it's something a girl dreams of from earliest childhood."

She flicked him a glance, her cheeks flushing at the serious, attentive look on his face. Her heart flickered and she looked back down.

"Every girl dreams of her prince charming from the stories."

The old woman tending it smiled as she approached them, turning her eyes on Xelloss, her smile widening slightly.

"Hello there young man, would you like to buy a flower for your lady friend?" She croaked out. Xelloss gave her a piercing look, suspicious of her intent before nodding. Filia looked up in surprise as his eyes ran over the flowers for sale.

He examined them carefully, mentally piecing meanings together as he looked them over, debating over risks and the possibility of gain. After a long moment he chose three flowers and examined them closely, nodding.

"These." He said calmly, handing the lady a coin before guiding Filia away from the table and the staring old lady. Filia looked up at him, confusion on her face as she tried to still her racing heart.

"A blue Camelia." Xelloss said suddenly, handing her one of the flowers. She blinked at it before taking it, examining it with a smile. "A pink Camelia." The next flower appeared and she took that too. "And a yellow Jonquil." Their gloved hands brushed as he handed her the last and she looked down with a blush.

"Why those three flowers?" Filia asked softly, eyes wide as she looked at them, trying to remember the meanings of those three flowers. Xelloss chuckled softly.

"They do have a meaning to them." He admitted his voice slightly embarrassed. "But if nothing else… simply think of it as a reference to yourself. Your eyes are much like the blue Camelia, your dress the pink Camelia, and your hair the yellow Jonquil… though it is not why I chose them."

"Then why…?" Her voice was soft, almost pleading and he looked away.

"Flowers have meanings Filia." He said softly, avoiding looking at her. She looked at the flowers and smiled, it was so strange to see Xelloss nervous and unsure, and even embarrassed… now if she could just remember what the flowers meant.

They continued on in a more comfortable silence, making offhand observations about the stalls as they passed. Xelloss was desperately trying to work out why he was not being harmed by the copious amounts of love, joy and other positive emotions flying around. Surely by now he should be writhing weakly on the floor?

"Ah look Xelloss, games!" Filia squealed in excitement. "Please can we play some?" She looked up and Xelloss laughed slightly.

"If you want to, we're doing everything for you tonight after all." He said and then mentally cursed himself for opening his mouth as Filia looked up, amazed.

"What?" She asked softly and Xelloss shrugged as though unconcerned.

"Have to cheer up my favorite Dragon, can't argue with you if you're sick after all." He said quickly. Filia examined him closely and a big smile crossed her face as she dragged him to one of the games.

"If that's the case… I want you to win me…" her eyes examined the toys, a grin lighting her face as she spotted what she wanted, "that!" She pointed at a purple wolf plush toy. Xelloss stared at it, raising an eyebrow at her but she just watched him expectantly.

Turning to the young man running the stall he smiled wryly as he was handed a ball. He really couldn't refuse her could he? He was doomed, definitely doomed. He threw the ball.

XFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXF

"So cute." Filia cooed as she snuggled the wolf toy, Xelloss staring at her in a mix of confusion and amusement. "Kind of looks like you, maybe I should name it Xellie." She teased him. Xelloss cringed.

"Not that name… please." He muttered and Filia just laughed. Xelloss looked away from the slightly sickening sight, eyes lighting on another game stall with a curiously familiar looking dragon toy.

"Careful Filia or I may attempt to win myself that Dragon toy and call it FiFi, it is a striking likeness after all." Filia looked around, eyes wide at the sight before they narrowed and she unloaded her flowers and wolf onto Xelloss and marched over to the stall. She easily won and walked back triumphantly with the Dragon plush under her arm.

Xelloss looked from her to the plushie and started laughing, grinning widely when he was done, trading the wolf and flowers for the toy.

"You're one of a kind Filia… thank you." She blushed bright red and looked away as he placed the doll in his bag, leaving its head sticking out much to Filia's amusement. He retook her arm and they followed the flow of people towards the main green.

They stepped to the edge, observing the couples dancing, Filia swaying to the music of the band. She dropped Xelloss' arm and took a few steps forward, eyes bright as she watched the couples.

"Excuse me miss?" Filia started, turning in surprise to find a young man standing beside her.

"Yes?" She asked, head tilted slightly in curiosity. He gestured towards the people dancing.

"I wondered if you'd care to dance with me?" She blinked in surprise, eyes darting over to Xelloss who had suddenly stiffened and she smiled.

"Thank you, but I'm here with someone." She stepped back to Xelloss' side, her arm wrapping around his and her smile softened as he relaxed.

'He's jealous… that's a good sign right?' She thought to herself silently as the young man smiled in understanding and wandered off after wishing them a good night.

"Xelloss?" She said softly, looking up at him. He glanced down in question from where he'd been observing the dancers himself.

"Yes Filia? Do you feel alright?" Filia smiled and nodded.

"I want to dance." She said softly, her eyes hopeful and after a moment of surprise Xelloss' expression softened.

"Of course." He said gently, taking the toy and flowers and placing them in his bag so her hands were free. He gently took her hand and led her onto the dance floor, shivering minutely as she leant in close as they moved with the music.

Filia sighed, a smile crossing her face and Xelloss glanced down at her, a multitude of emotions crossing his face. 'I'm doomed.' He thought. 'I have to tell her, for good or ill… I can't live not knowing… she has me wrapped around her finger so fully and she doesn't even know it…'

His grip tightened slightly and his expression softened as she rested her head on his shoulder. 'Perhaps that's not such a bad thing though.'


	9. Chapter 8

ONLY LOVE

DISCLAIMER: Slayers belongs to someone other then me. The song that Filia sings is called "Please Stay" and is the product of the artist "Kylie Minogue", meaning it's not mine.

AN: Well, this is the final re-write of Only Love. I hope you enjoy this version; the other one was tedious and hard to understand… I hope this is easier.

Please note I do NOT have a beta, so please forgive any mistakes I may have made, I do do spell check and read over my work but there are always things missed.

Reviews are as always appreciated.

**CHAPTER EIGHT:**

Xelloss had no idea how they long they danced, guided by the music, silently memorising the feel of her pressed up against him, but after what felt like a timeless moment he finally led Filia away from the green and up on the hill overlooking the dancers.

He settled her down, away from the majority of people and with a smile, returned her flowers and wolf to her. She smiled in thanks, releasing a tired sigh as she turned back to watch the green.

"Oh look, there's Miss Lina and Mr Gourry." She said suddenly and Xelloss followed her pointed finger to where he could clearly see Lina and Gourry dancing… as violently as they did everything else.

"It doesn't matter what she's doing… Miss Lina is always dangerous." He muttered with a slight cringe as a few couples dove out of the way. Filia laughed slightly, but her expression was just as disbelieving.

"They seem happy though, so I suppose it doesn't matter." Xelloss made an agreeable noise.

"I thought they were the oddest pair I had ever seen until I discovered the relationship between Zelgadis and Miss Amelia." He pointed to where the pair were also dancing, Amelia buried as deep into the rock hard man as she could comfortably be.

"I'll admit to having been very surprised by that pair… not so much because of the physical differences but because of the difference in personality… I would have thought they'd clash but… they don't."

"She's probably good for him, lightens him up a bit… though it makes it a lot harder for me to annoy him when he's floating on happiness… not that he shows it." Xelloss' expression was amused as he leant back, watching his 'companions' enjoy their night off.

"That's horrible Xelloss." Filia said, shooting him a reproachful look. Xelloss shrugged.

"I am what I am." Filia rolled her eyes and returned to looking at the dancers. They were both peaceful until Xelloss began to pick up on pain and sadness rising from Filia again. He looked at her in concern, surprised to see the previously peaceful and happy expression had been replaced by sadness.

"Why are you so sad?" He asked softly. "When I fist met you, you were so consumed by righteous anger and determination, you thrilled in life… but slowly that's all been fading and all that's left is this… bleak depression…" Filia looked down.

"I'm sure you must be getting a lot of good meals off me then." She muttered and Xelloss shook his head.

"Depression doesn't taste good coming from you… your anger I'll admit is rather addictive… but… I don't like the depression. So tell me Miss Filia… why so sad?"

They sat there, the question hanging in the air between them for a long moment before Filia sighed again, eyes flicking up to him before back to the wolf in her arms, her grip tightening on it.

"As a trainee Priestess… I was kept separate from the other young ones. I didn't see any male dragons outside of priests… I didn't see anybody but dragons. When they sent me out to help Miss Lina… I wasn't really prepared for the world." She smiled slightly.

"I wasn't prepared for the suddenness of reality. I was really innocent and naïve and when I realised that fact it was already to late. Being so… sheltered meant I didn't really experience much… and love was one of those things… which is probably why I didn't recognise what was happening to me until it was too late."

Her grip on the wolf tightened further and she kept her gaze firmly on her feet. She couldn't believe she was admitting to this, even if she wasn't going to say any true details.

"I fell in love without ever realising it." She murmured, her expression saddening further. "And the one I fell for… will never love me." A single tear escaped her and Xelloss took her hand in one of his own, the other gently brushing the tear away.

"Is there any way I can help?" He whispered, the heart he only recently realised he had aching at her misery. He knew now that her happiness was worth more than his own, and anything he could do to gain it for her, he would do. She looked up at him, her eyes full of tears.

"Just… hold me…" Her lip trembled as her voice cracked and he reached out, picking her up and cradling her in his lap like a child, his arms wrapping around her as she buried her face into his shirt, sobbing her heart out, her hands clutching at him like a lifeline.

Time ceased to mean anything as he held her, his arms tightening around her the longer she cried. Finally though her sobs subsided and she simply lay in his embrace, exhausted from the venting of her emotions. Xelloss gently ran a hand through her hair, soothing her.

"Tell me about him?" He asked softly. "About the one you love?" Filia looked up with eyes red from crying before she rested her head on his shoulder, her eyes staring at nothing as she wondered where to begin.

"He's strong. Nothing seems to faze him, at first I believed him to have no emotions, he didn't seem to show any true ones so I assumed him to feel none. I found out later I was very wrong. He is a mystery to everyone, even those who know him well." Her voice was so fond and Xelloss' heart ached.

"He is wild, he has an air of danger to him and yet he is so charismatic, he has culture and loves nothing more than showing off that fact to those who look down on him for whatever reason. He has an incurable playful side and yet he shows a depth of passion I couldn't begin to understand."

She paused, a tired smile on her lips.

"He is counted among the nobility in his race, highly ranked and respected… yet he goes among the people and despite being assured of his superiority he doesn't shy away from being there…" she trailed off and then her voice faded to a whisper. "He's everything I ever wanted and more."

Xelloss' head bowed as he listened to her speak so certainly of someone, so knowledgeable and he could feel the depths of her emotions, even a flicker of a lust he was sure she didn't understand.

"Is he a Dragon?" Xelloss' voice was soft and Filia blinked before shaking her head. "No? How did you meet him if he is not a Dragon… and is a difference in lifespan the reason for his not returning your love?" Filia sighed sadly.

"No, lifespan has nothing to do with it. It is simply not in his nature to love, even if he does have the ability." Xelloss frowned slightly in confusion, opening his mouth to question her further when the music ended and excitement rose from the villagers, drawing his attention to the stage on the other side of the green.

A man was making his way to the middle of the stage and even from this distance Xelloss could feel his glee.

"Welcome! Welcome to Alea and our annual love fair, we're overjoyed you could all make it!" Cheers rose from the majority f the crowd and the man grinned. "Now, I'm sure those of you who have visited with us before know what's coming, but to all our first timers, we have a wonderful event in which you get the chance to do a bit of serenading for your lover."

Xelloss blinked as the crowd went wild, head tilted slightly as he considered that.

"That's right, we're about to start our annual song-fest contest. All you have to do is sign your name and the song you wish to sing and then hop out up this stage and sing to your love. The winner get's this marvellous trophy that names them king or queen of love, along with a nice cash prize."

"So anyone wishing to enter please make your way down to the stage and sign your name on the sheet. You're also quite welcome to nominate someone else to sing for the fun of it, but remember to be fair. You have ten minutes to sign up ladies and gentlemen, so make your way down now." He beamed and toddled off the stage as an influx of people converged on the stage.

Filia sighed and turned away, silently wishing Xelloss would get up and sing for her, but she knew that nice as he had been, that was just pushing things. Xelloss looked down in concern as her sadness rose again and silently wished he had the nerve to sign up and sing, anything to help cheer her up, maybe she'd consider him as a possible love rather than this jerk that kept making her cry.

He wished he could be what she wanted.

XFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXF

In the shadows, Zelas shook her head in frustration. Those two were so stubborn! She disappeared, reappearing in front of the person taking the sign up for the songfest, smiling sultrily.

"I'd like to nominate one Xelloss Metallium."

XFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXF

Xelloss and Filia silently watched the great number of people signing up, laughing and throwing grins at their partners. Xelloss suddenly sat up straight, eyes snapping open and then narrowing on one particular person before they vanished into the crowd. Filia looked at him in concern.

"What's wrong?" She asked and Xelloss leant back again, though his eyes continued to scan the crowd.

"I thought I just saw my Mistress in the group of people signing up to sing." He said his tone slightly bemused. "But why would she be…" His eyes widened and he made a strangled noise. "Oh she didn't…"

"What? What's wrong?" Xelloss didn't answer and Filia shook him. "Answer me!" Xelloss snapped himself out of his daze and rubbed the back of his head.

"She just signed me up to sing." He said with a sigh.

"Why would she do that when…" She paused. "You said before that you can love…" Filia said slowly. Xelloss nodded slightly, avoiding looking at her.

"And it doesn't hurt you…?" Xelloss smiled painfully.

"Only in the usual way of being unrequited." He muttered. Filia looked down at her own hands, no longer able to look at him.

"Are you in love?" She whispered and after a long moment of silence Xelloss sighed.

"Yes, I am."

"With who?" Xelloss glanced at her and a bitter smile crossed his face.

"With a lady who is refined and graceful, mature and yet so very innocent. She is brave even when she is scared. She is caring and generous, putting others before herself time and time again. She is like the sun, always shining and her smile can brighten even the darkest of places... she is too pure for the likes of me." He finished painfully.

They remained silent after that, unable to say anything to the other, both pained and too afraid to voice what they felt. They both felt some relief when the man got back on stage.

"Well folks, sign up is now closed, signing will begin now. So let's give a round of applause for our first contestant, Peter Lin!" A young man jumped to his feet and hurried to the stage amidst loud applause. Filia glanced at Xelloss who was looking thoughtful.

"Are you going to sing?" She asked tentatively. Xelloss glanced at her and smiled.

"I will… my Mistress obviously wants me to and I do hate disappointing her."

"What will you sing?" Xelloss shrugged.

"I don't know, I'm sure something will come to me. What would you sing?" Filia blinked and then flushed.

"_I fell in love with you, the moment that we met, and til the end of time, I never will forget, I lose it every time I'm close to you, under your spell you know there's nothing I can do. Please stay, my babe, who knows when we'll dance again, no matter what to no regret, I'll do all that I can just to get you, to stay, my babe, who knows when we'll dance again, and I don't want to say goodbye, and who knows where we'll be after tonight…_"

She trailed off blushing bright red as she looked away. Xelloss stared at her, a piercing look in his eyes before he smiled, looking more sure now.

"I'll decide when I get up there… you have a beautiful voice, shame I didn't think to nominate you." Filia blushed but said nothing.

They turned their attention down to the stage, laughing and joking about the over the top performances some were giving. Filia dabbed her eyes discretely at the most beautiful songs.

They had hysterics when Lina sang to Gourry, and then were once again reduced to helpless laughter as Amelia was called up. They were just recovering when the man hopped back on stage, humour on his face.

"We saved this character for last." He told the audience. "Because the poor man who didn't enter himself has been nominated by no less than eight people!" Laughter spread through the crowd and Xelloss and Filia exchanged confused looks.

"Eight?" She asked, Xelloss just shrugged, as confused as she was.

"Would mister Xelloss Metallium please make his way to the stage?" Xelloss stood and vanished from Filia's side, appearing at the stage in the shadows and stepping up onto it, a faintly bemused look on his face.

The crowd went wild with cheers and his expression morphed into a gleeful smile as he waved.

"If I ever find out who nominated me I may just have to kill them." He joked, grinning. "Either way, I'm here now." His expression became more serious and his eyes slipped to land on Filia, expression softening further.


	10. Chapter 9

ONLY LOVE

DISCLAIMER: Slayers belongs to someone other then me. The song that Xelloss sings is called "I Could Love You Like That" and is the product of the band "All 4 One", meaning it's not mine.

AN: Well, this is the final re-write of Only Love. I hope you enjoy this version; the other one was tedious and hard to understand… I hope this is easier.

Please note I do NOT have a beta, so please forgive any mistakes I may have made, I do do spell check and read over my work but there are always things missed.

AND HERE WE ARE COMPLETE... It's been a long road with a lot of ups and downs, but i've got it done and learned some valuable lessons along the way, the first being to never start posting a story i haven't completed previously. I am so sorry it took me so long. Anyway, HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!

Reviews are as always appreciated.

**CHAPTER NINE:**

Xelloss had known before he stepped on stage what song he wanted to sing, and with a slight smile he dove into it, his voice crooning out into the ears of the audience, but more importantly, to Filia.

To the side, Lina's superior smirk faded as she stared at him, shivering as she realised that in a few lines of a song he had everyone hypnotised.

"_They read you Cinderella, you hoped it would come true, that one day your prince charming would come rescue you. You like romantic movies, and you never will forget, the way you felt when Romeo kissed Juliette. And all this time you've been waiting, you don't have to wait no more._"

He smiled.

"_I can love you like that, I would make you my world, move heaven and earth, if you were my girl. I would give you my heart, be all that you need, show you you're everything, that's precious to me, if you give me a chance, I can love you like that._"

Throughout the entire song Xelloss' eyes did not stray from Filia and her heart swelled, rising up in her throat as she realised what he was trying to tell her. Tears of happiness welled in her eyes, her emotions so overwhelming she couldn't do anything but stare.

Xelloss heart cracked as he saw her tears, keeping his façade up until he finished, bowing to the cheering audience, he smile fading as he sighed sadly and turned, vanishing back into the shadows of the stage with one last sad glance at the crying Filia. He'd had enough of this pain.

Filia sat on that hill crying in happiness, but fear was quickly rising in its stead as he didn't reappear. He loved her, she couldn't believe it, he actually loved her! She sobbed her heart out clutching her wolf toy like a lifeline.

After a long time she stopped crying and slowly stood, deciding she should just go back to the inn and chase him up once she'd rested a bit. No sooner was she on her feet did a wave of dizziness rush through her forcing her to sit back down, closing her eyes and gasping, feeling sick.

She sat there as the dizziness faded, realising she'd pushed her already exhausted body too far, and crying hadn't helped things at all. A breeze kicked up and she shivered, feeling it rush over her skin.

She started as something warm was dropped over her shoulders, looking around to find it was Xelloss' cloak. Her head whipped around but she couldn't see him anywhere. She pulled it around her, burying her face in it, breathing in his scent.

"Xelloss…" She whispered sadly. Cheering and clapping drew her attention back to the stage where the man had once again appeared, she wondered if he was the town mayor.

"Well ladies and gentlemen we're ready to announce the winner of our song-fest contest!" The cheering rose in volume and he laughed. "After careful deliberation we have decided to name Xelloss Metallium as the winner! Come down and accept your prize!"

Xelloss walked up onto the stage and Filia watched him desperately, wanting to go to him but unable to find the strength to move, her hands gripped his cloak tighter and he glanced towards her, something unreadable passing across his face before he looked back to the man with a smile, graciously accepting the trophy and bag of money.

Filia reached out a hand as he stepped off the stage, his eyes catching hers. Silently she pled with him to go to her, to not run away, but he vanished into shadow and her head fell forward, her hand dropping limply into her lap.

She clung to his cloak, wrapping it around herself and burying her face in it, shaking and just feeling sick of the pain and the fear and the exhaustion and just wanting Xelloss to be holding her instead of his cloak.

The sound of a throat being cleared had her head shooting up, twisting around to find a stunning blonde woman standing a few feet from her, a tight hold on a slightly squirming Xelloss' shoulder.

"I do believe you lost something." She told Filia with a sharp smile, before turning a glare on Xelloss. "Stop running." She scolded before her expression softened and she ran a hand through his hair before vanishing, causing the off balance Xelloss to fall to the ground beside a staring Filia.

They stared at each other for a long moment before Filia slowly, tentatively reached out a hand to him. Xelloss took it and Filia smiled at him, her eyes searching his face.

"Did you mean it?" Her eyes were wide and hopeful. Xelloss laughed slightly, sighing as he reached for the flowers lying on the ground beside Filia.

"The blue Camelia; you're a flame in my heart. The pink Camelia; longing for you. The yellow Jonquil; love me." He looked up at her and brushed her cheek with his free hand, smile softening as she leant into his touch, her eyes soft. "Yes, I meant it."

His eyes are locked onto hers and Filia silently begs him to say it, begs him to put her pain to an end. Her breath catches as something in his eyes, angular and sharp as they were, whispered vulnerability.

"I love you…" He whispered and Filia's face lit up as she threw herself into his arms, laughing and crying and clinging to him.

"You have no idea how many times I've dreamt those words… how long I've wanted you." She lifted her head and smiled at him. "Probably about as long as it's been that I've wanted to tell you that I love you too."

His face split into a smile, an honest, sweet smile, with no hint of any of his usual guile, mischief or darkness and with a gentle hand on hr cheek he leant down and pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss.

They parted slowly and Filia's eyes slowly opened to meet his, her lips curved into a slightly loopy smile. Xelloss' own smile widened slightly as he leant down, his lips next to her ear so he could whisper to her.

"Swear to be mine? For forever?" Filia shivered and laughed lightly.

"I swear it, after all… I think I always was." Xelloss chuckled and claimed her lips in another kiss as they forgot the world around them.

XFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXF

Around the green people smiled and left their hiding places, slipping away to give the pair some privacy. Their mission was complete, the Mazoku and Ryuzoku were together. Love had triumphed again, and they'd be able to brag of this for years to come.

XFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXFXF

Far away on Wolf Pack Island Zelas smiled to herself as she watched her 'son' find the happiness and love she had prepared for so carefully into his being.

"Finally."


End file.
